


Ticking Time Bomb

by superwhowolflocked



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Eventual Smut, First Time, Fluff and Angst, Happier!Derek, M/M, Mates, Minor Scallisaac, Scent Marking, Unsafe Sex, minor Stydia - Freeform, sterek
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-12-17
Updated: 2014-05-12
Packaged: 2018-01-04 20:05:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 12
Words: 33,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/superwhowolflocked/pseuds/superwhowolflocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>At birth, children have a watch implanted into their wrist telling them the exact moment they are going to meet their soul mate. Neither Stiles or Derek were expecting this. They may be in over their heads, but they are in it together and they wouldn't change it for the world.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. 4 days, 7 hours, 39 minutes, and 22 seconds

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic... that I am willing to post to the public. So, let me know what you think!
> 
> Based on this post (I finally found it again!!!)  
> http://illness-and-instruments.tumblr.com/post/3139087743/timer-2009-if-a-clock-could-count-down-to-the
> 
> This first chapter takes place during the weekend before and during episode 1. I wanted to keep it as authentic as possible, so a lot of the dialog towards the end is directly from the transcript. But, as the story progresses, it is going to move further and further away from the actual shows plot.
> 
> Disclaimer: I own none of these characters! Big thanks to Jeff Davis for creating such a fantastic show =]
> 
> Thanks to adderallandsarcasm on Tumblr for betaing this for me!

The numbers had been counting down on Stile’s wrist for as long as he could remember. His parents had had the watch implanted the day after he was born, the doctors explaining that, “Now-a-days, the implant was as common as getting vaccinated, and is virtually painless at this age. Better to get it now than to wait until he is older.” He was going to be 16 years 9 months and 9 days old when Stiles finally met his soul mate. It seemed like such a long time when he was younger, but now, with only 4 days remaining, there couldn’t be enough time in the world. Stiles could feel his stomach was constantly in knots. He felt like he was too young to be meeting the person he was going to spend the rest of his life with. But then again, he was also excited. There would be no more waiting and wondering who this person might be, and best of all, he wouldn’t have to face being rejected because of the fate that had be forced upon him when he was an infant.

-

He thought back to when he was 14 and was first rejected by (his now best friend) Lydia Martin, and he thought the whole thing was a curse. Stiles had come barging through the front door in tears, all flustered and angry.

_“WHY?!_ Why did you put this stupid thing on my arm?! I hate it, it ruins everything!” He screamed at his dad who stared at him in confusion over his paper.

John folded the paper down so he could have a proper look at his son, who was now slumped over and panting like he had ran all the way home, and from the deep shade of red that was painted across Stiles’ cheeks, that was probably an accurate assumption.

“What are you talking about Stiles?”

“This stupid countdown… it is nothing but a curse… why does it get to decide when I find my soul mate? Why can’t I decide?” Stiles choked out over freshly brewing tears.

John just looked at his son with compassion and laughed a little. Stiles glared up at him, eyes wide, a bit hurt that his dad was laughing at his pain, but also confused because he didn’t understand what there was to laugh about.

“Look Stiles, the countdown is not a curse, it is a blessing.” Stiles looked even more confused now. “It is there to let you know exactly when you are going to find your One, and help you avoid all the pain and heart break that comes along with dating, like how we did when I was a kid.”

“But,” Stiles interrupted “I really like her, and she won’t even give me the time of day because our times don’t match,” he sighed in defeat.

“And that’s exactly why she isn’t the one for you, Son. If she was, she wouldn’t need a silly watch to tell her you are a great kid and worth taking the time to get to know. But, the person with a time matching the one stamped on your wrist, they will look at you and know exactly how special you are.”

Stiles smiled at his dad, thankful for what he said. He felt silly for reacting the way he did after hearing what his dad had to say. Maybe the watch wasn’t such a curse after all.

After that day, Stiles didn’t let himself read into the little crushes he got here and there. He did tell Lydia what his dad had said about her, though, and she was so impressed with his courage that she invited him and his best friend Scott to sit with her and her friends at lunch, and from there, their friendship grew. He talked to Lydia about the things Scott thought were too sappy, stating, “Dude, guys don’t talk about these things… at least no with each other. That’s what girls are here for.” Stiles just snorted at him and rolled his eyes, thinking _I feel sorry for the girl… or guy… that gets you._

(Scott’s countdown was set to end a month before Stiles’, and it turned out, he ended up with both. He, a lovely and brilliant girl named Allison, and a tall and very handsome, shy, young man named Isaac, were paired up together. Having three people be soul mates wasn’t unheard of, but it was very rare to happen. Stiles’ wasn’t surprised, though. He had always thought of Scott was a rare find, and the three of them really were perfect together.)

Once Stiles had turned 15, he started getting antsy about meeting his One and his brain kept working on over drive. _What if they don’t like me, or find me attractive? What if they do find me attractive and they want to do stuff like make out, and have sex. Oh GOD!! I’ve never kissed anyone, I have no idea what I’m doing, and I certainly have never had sex before… I’m not even old enough to have sex. What if they are like 20 years older than me?! I can’t be with someone who’s old!! OHMYGOD, I’M FREAKING OUT!!!_ Stiles forced himself to take a deep breath and tried to calm down. He just needed to talk to Lydia; she always knew what to say to make him feel better.

“Stiles, calm down, I’m sure, whoever it is, they aren’t old. If you don’t like old people, then why in the world would your soul mate be someone much older than you?”

“I guess that’s a good point… But what about kissing?”

“You’re worried about kissing…?” Lydia looked at Stiles curiously, one eyebrow raised and a smirk playing on her lips.

“Yeah, like what if they are experienced and expect me to know what I am doing? I am supposed to meet my One true love in less than a year, and I have never kissed anyone. I don’t want to disappoint them.” Stiles sighed and looked down at his bed, fidgeting with a loose string.

Lydia just laughed at him and then leaned in and kissed him square on the lips. Stiles eyes went wide with shock, and his mouth fell open.

“W-what was that?”

“That was a kiss,” Lydia stated matter-of-factly.

“I know it was a kiss!” Stiles flailed his arms in the air. “But, why did you kiss me? I thought you… but we aren’t… we are just…”  
“Friends? I know. But that doesn’t mean I can’t help you with this before your time runs out. That’s what friends are for, right?” Stiles was still in shock and he didn’t trust his mouth to properly form words at the moment, so he just nodded. “Right, so you want to try that again, maybe a little more two sided this time?”

He nodded his head again, and before he had time to do anything else, Lydia was leaning in to kiss him, only this time Stiles was prepared. He placed his hand lightly on her cheek and caught her lips with his. It was a bit tense at first, but once Lydia started moving her lips beneath his, he loosened up and started to fall into a rhythm. Lydia parted her lips slightly and before he even realized what he was doing, the tip of his tongue was meeting hers.

Kissing was nice, especially with Lydia. She was gentle and unjudging, and she tasted slightly like strawberries. Stiles trusted her completely and was glad his first experience of this was with her. But, he could tell there is nothing behind it; no passion, or want, or need to be touched; just one friend teaching another friend how to kiss.

Their lips parted after a minute, Stiles opened his eyes and Lydia was smiling at him with that perfect smile of hers. “See, not so hard is it?”

“No,” Stiles huffed out. “Thanks, I’m not so worried now.”

“Anytime, and if you want to practice again, just let me know.”

“Thanks, but no thanks,” Stiles laughed. “Don’t get me wrong, you are a great kisser, but I kinda felt like I was kissing my sister.”

Lydia just laughed and pushed his shoulder slightly. Soon after that, they went back to studying, like they were before Stiles had his mini breakdown.

-

4 days, 7 hours, 39 minutes, and 22 seconds remaining. Stiles swore to himself that he wasn’t going to let these final days of countdown interrupt his daily life. He was going to keep doing and acting like he always did. He has seen it so many times now, people get down to these last few days and they started acting like freaks; constantly looking over their shoulder, trying to get a glimpse of who their One might be, not hanging out with their friends because they don’t want to chance missing them because they are with someone else, checking their wrist every fifteen seconds to see if by some miracle their time has changed, and it drove Stiles absolutely crazy. So he had decided, once he got home, he was going to take some heavy duty electrical tape and cover up the screen on his watch, that way he couldn’t obsess over it. The time would come when it came, and hopefully he was where he needed to be.

Stiles texted Scott to invite him over for pizza and some intense video gaming when he found out his dad was working the night shift. When Scott responded with a “sure dude, sounds great!” Stiles quickly finished up the rest of his shopping, getting some food for the house, and the few things he needed for the first day of class on Monday. Once he made it through the checkout line and to his Jeep, Stiles tossed the bags in the back seat haphazardly and headed for Scott’s. It only took another fifteen minutes for Stiles to pick up Scott and make it back to his place. Now, they were both standing in the kitchen staring down at the roll of electrical tape sitting on the island between them.

“Are you sure about this, Dude?” Scott asked, remembering how he reacted the week before his watch timed out.

“Yeah,” Stiles sighed “I don’t want these numbers to dictate how I live the next 4 days of my life.”

At that, Scott nodded and helped Stiles place a piece of tape securely over his watch. They spent the rest of the night putting away two, large, meat lovers pizza, and dominating random people on _Black Ops 2._ Once it started getting late, Scott helped Stiles clean up the living room and then headed toward the street where his mom was waiting to pick him up.

“See you later, man!” Scott waved, and then Stiles was alone. He looked around his empty house once before heading up to his room and falling asleep within minutes.

The next day Stiles woke up just a little before noon to find that his dad had been called into work early, something about a weird animal attack. Scott had plans with Isaac and Allison, and Lydia was away for the weekend with her mom; they were having a girls’ weekend before school started up again. So, Stiles had the entire day to himself. He made some breakfast and plopped down on the couch in front of the TV, pulling up Netflix. He had just recently finished watching Merlin, so he needed a new show to watch, and he decided to start up _Supernatural_. Scott had been bugging him to watch it for months, and now seemed as good a time as ever.

Stiles didn’t move from the couch all day, save to get food and go to the bathroom. He had watched over half of the first season when his dad finally came home from work and forced him to go to bed. The next day was more of the same. He made it the rest of the way through the first season and decently far into the second before he decided he was tired and headed to his bed.

Sunday seemed like it was going to go like the rest of Stiles’ weekend so far, marathoning _Supernatural_ and only pulling himself away from the screen when necessary, but around 9 he heard his dad’s phone go off and decided to listen in to see what was going on. Probably another animal attack, he thought.

“What do you mean you found a body?” He heard his dad ask in a hushed tone. “Only half?!” _Half a body?!_ “Right, let’s get the search dogs out to the woods then and try and find the rest of her.” He pinched the bridge of his nose and then called for Stiles. He waited a few seconds before opening the door.

“Yeah, Dad?” He asked innocently

“I got called into work again. I’ll probably be there all night.”

“Okay,” Stiles replied and started to turn to go back to the couch, but his dad called his name again. “Hmmm?”

“Tomorrow is your first day back to school, I don’t want you staying up too late tonight, okay?”

“Yeah, alright. I was going to finish off this episode and go to bed anyway, so no worries.”

Shortly after, John was walking out the door and Stiles immediately tried to call Scott. “Pick up your phone man!” _Hi, this is Scott, leave me a message_. He hung up without leaving a message and quickly ran up to his room, throwing on pants and grabbing a jacket. He threw on his shoes and trieed calling Scott again as he hopped in his Jeep. _Hi, this is Scott, leave me a message._ “Dude, Scott, learn how to answer your phone!”

Once he reached Scott’s house he started to climb up to his window like he always did, but got his pant leg caught on something. Before he made it to Scott’s window he heard the front door open and decided to scare the crap out of his bestie. That’s what he gets for not answering his phone. Once he heard footsteps below him, Stiles flipped down, hanging by his legs from the roof, and shouted, scaring Scott half to death. He wasn’t expecting him to have a bat though, and they both started screaming.

“Stiles, what the hell are you doing?”

“You weren't answering your phone. Why do you have a bat?”

“I thought you were a predator.”

“A pre - I – wha…” He stammered, trying to gain his composure. “Look, I know it's late, but you gotta hear this. I saw my dad leave 20 minutes ago. Dispatch called. They're bringing in every officer from the Beacon Department, and even State Police.” Stiles flipped down from the roof.

“For what?”

“Two joggers found a body in the woods.”

“A dead body?”

“No, a body of water. Yes, dumbass, a dead body.”

“You mean like murdered?”

“Nobody knows yet. Just that it was a girl, probably in her 20s.”

“Hold on, if they found the body, then what are they looking for?”

"That's the best part. They only found half.” Stiles smiled wickedly, “We're going.”

Scott sighed, knowing there was no arguing with Stiles when he got his crazy ideas, and followed him into the Jeep. Not really sure what to think about what they were about to do, Scott decided to focus on something else as they drove toward the woods.

“Any idea how much time you have left?” He asked nodding toward the still covered watch on Stiles right wrist.

“Nope, I just know it’s gonna happen before the end of the day tomorrow, which makes me think it is gonna be a new kid at school.”

“That makes sense I guess,” Scott agreed. “Are you nervous? I know I was.”

“Maybe a little, but honestly I’m just ready for it to be over so everyone will stop treating me like I’m a ticking time bomb.”

“Oh, sorry, I didn’t mean to…”

“No, buddy, not you!” Stiles half yelled, hoping to prevent Scott from getting those terribly heart wrenching puppy dog eyes. “My dad mostly. I think, he thinks once I find my One I am going to leave him behind. So he has been acting strange around me all week. I just want it to be over with so I can show him I am not going anywhere and things can get back to normal.”

“Yeah, that makes sense.”

Much to Scott’s dismay, they had arrived at the woods and Stiles was climbing out of his Jeep.

“We're seriously doing this?” Scott asked as he circled to the front of the Jeep

“You're the one always bitching that nothing ever happens in this town.” Stiles replied with a smirk and walked into the woods without a second glance, Scott following like a lost puppy.

They walked around for a while, searching for the missing half of the body with no luck. They were about to head back home when Stiles heard barking nearby fell to the ground, pulling Scott down with him, in an attempt to hide. It was the search party, and in a moment of panic, Stiles took off running, calling for Scott to follow.

“Stiles! Wait up! Stiles! Stiles!” Scott panted, still trying to pull himself up.

As Stiles continued to run, he nearly crashed head first into one of the police dogs and fell to the ground. “Hold it right there!” the officer behind the dog shouted.

Of course, with Stiles’ luck he had run into his dad’s search party. “Hang on, hang on. This little delinquent belongs to me,” the sheriff said.

“Dad, how are you doing?” Stiles asked, trying to play off the situation as no big deal.

“So, do you, uh, listen in to all of my phone calls?”

“No, heh. Not the boring ones.”

“Now, where's your usual partner in crime?”

“Who, Scott? Sc - Scott's home. He said he wanted to get a good night's sleep for first day back at school tomorrow. It's just me. In the woods. Alone.”

“Scott, you out there? Scott? Well, young man, I'm gonna walk you back to your car. And you and I are gonna have a conversation about something called invasion of privacy.”  
Once Stiles was back at his Jeep, he promised his dad he would head straight home and get some sleep for school. He watched his dad head back into the woods and then pulled out his phone and told Scott to hightail it back to Jeep. He waited another ten minutes and texted Scott again telling him he had to head home but to text him if he needed a ride back.

Stiles didn’t hear from Scott for almost an hour, and he was starting to worry when his phone finally buzzed. He scrambled with his phone, opening the text as fast as he could, wanting to be sure Scott hadn’t been arrested or something.

_Made it home safe, but something bit me. It is pretty gnarly looking. Oh, and I lost my inhaler, so we are going to have to go back out to the woods after tryout tomoro and find it – SM  
SOMETHING BIT YOU?!?! What was it? And ok. – SS_

_I’ll talk to you about it tomoro at school. I’m beat so imma go to sleep. – SM_

_Ok. See you tomoro. – SS_

Stiles plugged his phone in and crawled into bed. He felt exhausted, but couldn’t manage to fall asleep with his brain was running at maximum speed, anxious for the coming day. He absent mindedly stroked the tape covered implant with the thumb on his left hand. Part of him wanted to rip the tape off and see exactly how much longer he had to wait, but he stopped himself, knowing how crazy he would go if he saw. So, he rolled onto his stomach, pinning his right arm under his head so he wouldn’t be tempted, and eventually drifted off to sleep.

-

The first Monday back to school always seemed to drag on, but today was especially long for Stiles. When he initially got to school, he waited for Scott, curious to see what this bite looked like. He finally spotted his best friend pull up on his bike and he started walking over to meet him. Scott showed him his wound and said he thought it was a wolf’s bite. Stiles just laughed at him and explained there were no wolves in Beacon Hills.

“All right, well, if you don't believe me about the wolf, then you're definitely not gonna believe me about when I tell you I found the body,” Scott said, a bit smug.

“You.. are you kidding me?” Stiles exclaimed, flabbergasted.

“No, man, I wish. I'm gonna have nightmares for a month.” Scott explained.

“Oh, god, that is freakin' awesome. I mean, this is seriously gonna be the best thing that's happened to this town since,” Stiles paused when he saw his best friend, “since the birth of Lydia Martin. Hey, Lydia!” She waved at him with a quick smile, but continued walking into the school. The rejection kind of hurt, but she was absorbed in whatever her other friends were saying, so he didn’t read into it.

After that, the day just seemed to be never ending. Stiles kept glancing at the black tape on his wrist. He could feel himself bouncing in his chair with anticipation, now understanding how everyone else felt when those final hours arrived. Luckily, he had Lacrosse as soon as school let out and then he and Scott would be headed to the woods to find his inhaler. It would be a welcome distraction… unless he met his One before school let out. Aaaahg… all this thinking was not helping Stiles any.

The rest of the school day went by and Stiles watch didn’t go off. Lacrosse was interesting though. Not only did Scott get put in as goalie, but he was really good, no, he was amazing! Once practice was over, he and Scott quickly got changed and headed for the woods.

“Still nothing?” Scott asked.

“Nope, not a chime all day. Now watch, we’re going to run into the murder from last night and it’s going to go off,” Stiles laughed jokingly. “But enough about this stupid thing, what the hell was that out on the field today? Dude, you were awesome!”

Scott told him about all the weird things that had been happening to him recently as they trudged deeper into the woods. He explained how he seemed to have super hearing, how time seemed to slow down during Lacrosse, and how his sense of smell was heightened.

“So all this started with a bite?” Stiles asked.

“What if it's like an infection, like, my body's flooding with adrenaline before I go into shock or something?”

“You know what? I actually think I've heard of this. It's a specific kind of infection.”

“Are you serious?” Scott panicked, voice rising to an embarrassingly high octave.

“Yeah. Yeah, I think it's called… lycanthropy,” Stiles smirked.

“What's that? Is that bad?”

“Oh, yeah, it's the worst. But only once a month,” Stiles explained, trying his best to stay serious.

Scott looked at him confusedly, “Once a month?”

“Mm - hmm. On the night of the full moon. AooooWooooo!” Stiles howled, and Scott pushed him on the shoulder. “Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf howling.”

“Hey, there could be something seriously wrong with me.”

“I know! You're a werewolf! Rrr!” Stiles laughed as he watched Scott stare at the ground.

“Okay, obviously I'm kidding. But if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, it's 'cause Friday's a full moon.”

“No, I… I could have sworn this was it. I saw the body, the deer came running. I dropped my inhaler.” Scott said, confused and pushing through the leaves.

“Maybe the killer moved the body.”

“If he did, I hope he left my inhaler. Those things are like 80 bucks.”

At that moment, Stiles watch started going off. He looked at it wide eyed and confused, because there was no one there but him and Scott, until he heard a faint beeping behind them. He turned and caught a glimpse of a tall man wearing leather jacket standing not feet from where they were.

Scott stood quickly and looked frantically between the two of them not sure what to say.

“I uh, I guess I should probably leave you two to talk,” Scott stammered, flustered at the situation. Before he turned to leave the guy tossed something in Scott’s direction and he caught it without trouble. It was his inhaler. Stiles’ eyes went wide when he saw it, and Scott could tell he was panicking, worried that his One might actually be the murderer from the night before.

“Don’t worry dude, I’ll be right over here if you need me.” He could see Stiles physically relax before he turned to walk away.

Stiles was really freaking out at this point. He was meeting his One, in the woods, the day after a murder, right where his best friend said he saw the body. And to make matters worse, the guy had Scott’s inhaler. Why wouldn’t he be panicking? But hey, he didn’t know this guy. Maybe he didn’t murder that girl, maybe it was just a coincidence that he had Scott’s inhaler. So, Stiles decided to take a chance and walked over to him and sticking his hand out.

“Hi, I’m Stiles,” he said with a smile.

The man just looked at his hand for a moment and then back up to Stile’s face. He looked him right in the eyes and arched his right eyebrow as a way of saying “really?” And at that, Stiles was gone.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek only has four days left until he meets his mate, he is back in the town where he lost all of his family, and he only living relative has been murdered. To top it all off, he wolf is on the fritz.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update! I had some unexpected visitors arrive for the holidays, so my time was limited. 
> 
> Thanks to adderallandsarcasm once again for beta-ing this for me 
> 
> Enjoy!

Derek was among one of the first batches of children able to receive the implant, so it was no surprise to his parents when his screen flashed zero. Derek was too young, at the time, to really understand what was going on. He remembered looking up at his mother and seeing the reassuring smile on her face.

“Don’t worry honey; it’s only a matter of time,” she said, kissing him on the forehead.

He was two, nearly three then, but his watch remained blank until he was almost six. Derek remembered how worried his mother smelled when nothing had happened once he turned four and then five, but she always put on a positive face. His uncle Peter used to tease him and tell him he wasn’t ever going to have a mate; that he was meant to be alone forever.

Derek almost believed him.

A few months before his fifth birthday Derek’s watch let out a loud chime, catching the attention of everyone around him. He didn’t understand what was happening at first. Once he looked at his wrist and saw the numbers counting down, though, his eyes went wide, and he knew. In a little over sixteen years he was going to meet his mate.

-

He didn’t quite grasp how important it all was back then; the idea of having a mate. But, with less than four days on his watch, his pack gone, and his sister missing, (probably dead as well), the thought of having a mate seemed more important than anything; someone who would be there, with him, no matter what, it was exactly what Derek needed, and his wolf was stirring with anticipation.

In fact, his wolf was telling him he needed to leave his empty New York apartment and return to his home town of Beacon Hills. The pull was so strong Derek was finding it hard to fight the urge to shift and run all the way there.

In the end, he didn’t have much of a choice, even after every terrible thing that happened to him in Beacon Hills, it was home and it was where his wolf was telling him he needed to be. He packed up what little belongings he had and began the three day journey home.

-

It was late Sunday night/Monday morning when Derek finally made it to his childhood home. Upon his return he instantly smelled the bitter scent of blood on the breeze. It was coming from the woods surrounding the house. Derek instantly felt his heart sink to his stomach. He had been mentally preparing himself for the worst on his trip back, but he had secretly been hoping he was just overreacting. His sister was the only family he had left, he wanted more than anything to be wrong about her probable death. But, the strong stench of blood wafting from the woods quickly tore all hope from him  
.  
Derek followed the scent to a spot close to the creek. He wasn’t surprised to find it was his sister’s mutilated body lying there in leaves and dirt, instead of some poor unsuspecting victim. Her body had been cut in half, by hunters most likely.

He barely had time to get a grasp on the situation before he heard someone approaching at a rapid pace. Quickly, Derek hid behind a tree and watched as a boy stumbled through the woods, right next to what remains of his sister. He must have dropped something while running, because he pulled out his phone and began scanning the ground with the light until it shone upon the body. The boy let out a loud yell and fell backward, down a steep hill, and disappeared into the night.

Derek remained hidden for a few more minutes to be sure the boy was gone and then returned to his sister’s side. He knelt down next to her and ran his fingers through her matted hair, the sorrow finally hitting him. He howled mournfully into the night at the loss of his only remaining family.

Knowing he couldn’t leave her body exposed, he started back to his former home to properly lay her to rest. As he began walking, Derek lightly kicked something lying hidden in the leaves. He bent down to pick it up and found it was an inhaler. _So this is what the boy dropped_ he thought as he scanned the label for a name. _Scott McCall_ was typed on the prescription. Derek shoved the inhaler into his pocket. There was no doubt in his mind; he would see this boy again  
.  
Derek spent most of his night burying his sister and hiding any lingering evidence of her death. He wrapped a rope soaked in wolfsbane around her grave to forced his sister’s remains to shift into their wolf state. Careful not to touch the rope directly, he created a large spiral and marked the end of the rope with an aconite plant, as his mother had taught him to do so many years ago. This would keep her body hidden from any prying eyes.

The hours following the burial were confusing for Derek. He felt as though he should be grieving the loss of his sister, but as he starred at the final hours ticking away on his watch, he couldn’t help the excitement that built inside him. His mate was only a few hours away. He focused on that thought, instead of his sister’s passing, as he slowly drifted asleep.

He dreamt of red hoodies and intoxicating laughter.

-

When Derek woke, he found half the day was gone and there was only an hour and 27 minutes remaining on his watch.

_1 hour, 27 minutes_

His wolf was screaming, clawing at the surface, wanting to run and find his mate _NOW._ Derek managed to keep himself under control and decided to kill some time unpacking what little belongings he had in an attempt to make his burnt down shell of a house a home again, as much as it could be anyway.

It didn’t take him long to unpack so he began to wander from room to room, letting his mind drift as he did. He didn’t think about his family as he would have expected, but instead, he thought of his mate. What would they think when they saw where he lived? Would they be frightened away? Was his mate going to be a wolf like him, or were they human? Would his family have liked them and vice versa? What kind of family did they come from? Did they have a family or were they like him, alone?

That last thought snapped Derek out of his trance and he realized he had explored the entire house. He looked down at his watch and felt his heart jump at the sight.

Only ten minutes remained.

Knowing he wasn’t going to meet his mate in his burnt down house, Derek headed for the door. He started to take the path leading toward town but he felt his wolf fight against him, telling him he should go through the woods instead.

He took a second to consider it, but before he made a decision, Derek heard voices coming from the woods. One of the voices he recognized as the boy from last night, but he didn’t know the other. They were close, only a couple of minutes away if he walked. Derek glanced down at his watch.

_4 minutes 39 seconds._

He sighed and walked into the woods, deciding he should probably see what they were doing. So much for meeting my mate he thought bitterly.

Derek tried not to focus on their conversation as he headed in their direction, but something the boy from last night said peaked his interest.

“I don't… I don't know what it was. It was like I had all the time in the world to catch the ball. And that's not the only weird thing. I - I can - hear stuff I shouldn't be able to hear. Smell things,” the boy explained.

But, it’s the other boy’s response that really caught Derek’s attention.

“Yeah. Yeah, I think it's called… lycanthropy.”

Derek froze. _Why are they talking about lycanthropy?!_ Derek panicked and listened closer. There was no way they could know about werewolves, not really.

“Mm - hmm. On the night of the full moon. AooooWooooo,” the boy howled, and Derek felt his wolf jolt in his chest. There was a little tussle in the leaves and the unknown boy laughed a little. The sound was so familiar to Derek, but he didn’t know why.

“Hey, you're the one who heard a wolf howling.”

“Hey, there could be something seriously wrong with me.”

“I know! You're a werewolf! Rrr!” he laughed again. “Okay, obviously I'm kidding. But if you see me in shop class trying to melt all the silver I can find, it's 'cause Friday's a full moon.”

They were only a few feet away from where he was standing, hidden by a tree. Derek heard they were looking for the boy from last night’s inhaler. He reached in his pocket, finding it still safely tucked away. Deciding he should probably return it, Derek left his hiding place and started toward them.

No sooner did he see the boy belonging to the other voice, he watch started chiming. He looked down at it confused, and then back to the boy who was now staring at him, wide eyed.

The boy from the night before stood quickly and looked frantically between the two of them.

“I uh, I guess I should probably leave you two to talk,” he stammered awkwardly. Before he had a chance to walk away, Derek tossed him his inhaler, and he caught it without pause. The other boy’s heart rate quickened at the sight of it, and he reeked of panic.

“Don’t worry dude, I’ll be right over here if you need me,” his friend said. Derek could see him relax a little, and his panic had lessened, but his heart was still racing. He could see a wave of different emotions wash over the boy’s face before he seemed to come to a decision. Abruptly, he turned toward Derek and walked straight to him, sticking out his hand.

“Hi, I’m Stiles,” he said with a smile.

Derek desperately wanted to take the boy’s hand in his own and introduce himself, but his claws were extended and he couldn’t seem to form any words as he was physically fighting back his wolf at this point. All he wanted to do was pounce on this boy, Stiles, and mark him with his scent.

It was a brave gesture from Stiles, though, especially with amount of panic still stirring in his gut. All Derek could manage to do was look down at his hand, and then back up to his face. He arched his eyebrow, thinking _is that really what you want to do?_ And at that, Stiles’ heart skipped a beat, the smell of panic was completely gone and replaced by curiosity and want.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am half way through the next chapter, so it should be up soon. In the mean time, what did you think of this chapter! Let me know if there is anything you would like to see from future Stiles and Derrek! All comments and kudos are welcome! 
> 
> Thanks! 
> 
> Haley! 
> 
> (p.s. I use a lot of exclamation marks... sorry!)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek takes Stiles to the Hale mansion and reveals a little more about himself than he intends.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> YAY!!! I got this chapter done is a decent time frame!! 
> 
> Thanks to adderallandsarcasm and tardis-takemeaway for editing this for me =]

Stiles looked down at his hand, still hanging awkwardly in the air, waiting for a handshake that was never going to happen. Trying to play it off to the best of his ability, Stiles took his hand and rubbed the back of his neck, resorting to his usual nervous tick. He looked back up at the man standing before him, catching his intense gaze.

“So, you’re uh, Derek Hale, right?” Stiles asked, trying to break the unbearable silence. “You were a few years ahead of me in high school. Well, you were a senior when I was in seventh grade. Quite an age difference really. Not saying that’s a bad thing! I mean there were ten years between my dad and mom, so 6 years isn’t too bad when you think about it that way.” Stiles rambled, waiting for anyone and anything to stop his word vomit, because he can’t seem to shut up. “Funny, we went to the same school for years, and never actually made contact. I remember watching you play basketball, well, I mean, not you specifically, but the whole team, but you were pretty good! There was one game in particular that I remember; you made a shot from the three point line, even though there was this huge guy blocking your way. I was so amazed; I couldn’t stop watching you for the rest of the game. I guess you could say you were my first crush, well guy crush anyway. But that didn’t last long ‘cuz you were gone shortly after that. But…”

“Stiles, shut up,” Derek grunted out, interrupting the boy and hoping to snap the boy out of his ramblings.

Stiles’ head snapped up to look at him, slightly shocked at how deep and commanding his voice was. He felt something inside him stir and he swallowed hard. A second later Stiles was laughing nervously and rubbing the back of his neck again.

“Yeah, ha, thanks for that. I tend to ramble when I’m nervous,” he mumbled, shoving his hands in his pockets, kicking at the dirt, and doing his best to not make eye contact with the man.

Derek watched him curiously, his posture, his ticks, and the way his heart seemed to jump any time their eyes met. He caught Stiles’ gaze again, and the boy seemed to freeze, his heart nearly beating out of his chest

“Do I make you nervous, Stiles?” Derek inquired, arching his eyebrow once again.

Stiles huffed, caught off guard by the question.

“Psh… No! What makes you think that?” His heart rate quickened even more, it surprised Derek that it hadn’t flown out of the boy’s chest at the rate it was going at.

Derek just smirked, turned around, and walked back toward his house. Stiles stared at the older man’s back for a moment before he stumbled after him, kicking the leaves up as he did. Before he caught up to him, he heard Scott calling out.

“Stiles! Wait! Where are you going?”

Stiles looked back at his best friend running up next to him. In all the excitement, he had almost forgotten he was there.

“I’m… uh, I’m going to follow him.”

“ _What?!_ Are you crazy? You don’t even know this guy! What if _he_ is the one who chopped that girl in half last night?” Scott whispered irritably, trying to make sure Derek couldn’t hear him.

“Scott, I have been waiting _sixteen years_ to meet this guy, I’m not going to let him get away now. Besides, he is my _One_ , I highly doubt he’s a murderer, and even if he was, I doubt I would care.” Stiles rolled his eyes.

After the words escaped his lips, he realized how defensive he sounded, making him feel bad for snapping at his best friend.

“Listen, I just don’t think it’s all that fair to be jumping to such a drastic conclusion about a guy we don’t even really know. So, I’m going to go after him, and I’m going to attempt to get to know, to _really_ know the guy I am supposed to spend the rest of my life with.”

Scott looked at him skeptically, “I don’t think I should leave you alone with this guy… just in case.”

“His _name_ is Derek, and I’ll be fine. I have my phone on me, so if anything goes wrong, or I start to get a weird vibe, I’ll call you, or my dad. Sheriff, remember?” He said, waving his phone around for emphasis.

Scott didn’t say anything at first, but Stiles could see the defeat on his face. “Fine,” he eventually sighed, “but if anything, and I mean _ANYTHING_ goes wrong, you call me!”

“Yes, father…” Stiles replied in a mocking tone. “Now go.”  
Scott looked at him one last time before shaking his head and heading back the way that they had come.

With that, Stiles was alone with Derek, who he now realized was standing in the middle of the woods, waiting, making Stiles heart lurch and a blush creep to his cheeks. As soon as Stiles started walking, Derek continued leading them deeper into the forest.

-

It took Stiles a couple of minutes to catch up with Derek; the man was trekking through the woods so gracefully it appeared as if it was second nature. When Stiles did finally catch up to him, he was wheezing and out of breath.

Derek looked over at Stiles and slowed his pace, allowing the boy to catch his breath. They walked together in silence for a few minutes. Stiles opened and closed his mouth a few times, as if he wanted to say something but seconds later deciding against it.

Another couple of moments passed, and Stiles couldn’t stand the quiet any longer.

“ _So_ , where are you taking us?” He asked, looking over at Derek inquisitively, half expecting to not get an answer.

Derek watched him for a few seconds before looking back in the direction they are heading. “We’re going to the house I grew up in,” he eventually answered, not making eye contact with the boy who’s now staring at him dumbfounded.

Stiles was clumsy on a normal day, let alone when his emotions were high and _especially_ when he was walking in the middle the woods, not paying attention to where he was going. So, while he gaped at the man standing next to him, utterly shocked at how taken he was by him, Stiles managed to trip over a fallen branch hidden in the leaves. He was pretty sure he was going to fall flat on his face, until he felt a firm grip on his arm.

The touch was warm and sent sparks down Stiles’ spine. He looked down at Derek’s hand firmly gripping his bicep, and then back up into surprisingly green eyes staring down at him in concern. Stiles’ breathe caught in his throat. And then the hand was gone, tucked safely away in Derek’s jacket pocket.

“Th-thanks,” Stiles managed, mentally hitting himself for being such a klutz all the time.

Derek just grunted and continued walking. They didn’t say anything else the rest of the way, but Stiles caught Derek watching him out of the corner of his eye. Stiles couldn’t help the smirk that crept up on his face each time he did.

-

It took them another couple of minutes to make it to their destination, and Stiles managed not to trip over anything else, thanks to a little help from Derek, pulling him out of the way of obstacles hidden in the leaves.  
When they finally arrived at Derek’s childhood home, Stiles was at a complete loss for words. It was nothing but a shell of what it once was, burnt down long before its time, but it was still so beautiful. Stiles could almost picture what it had looked like before; he could see the Hale family in their prime. It was absolutely tragic. Stiles looked over at Derek who was just standing there, hands in his pocket, a pained expression painted on his features. Stiles could feel the tears forming in his eyes.

Stiles was a bit taken aback by how strongly he felt for this man. He wasn’t sure if it was just his emotions being brought on because his watch told him that this man was his One, or if he would have felt this way regardless, but he knew these feelings were real and that he wanted to learn everything about this man.

-

Derek wasn’t sure why he brought Stiles back to his house, but here they were. Derek didn’t dare look over at the boy standing next to him. He could smell the rush of emotions wash over the him. Stiles was grieving… for Derek, for _Derek’s_ loss. Then the grief was replaced by shock and curiosity.

Derek kept his eyes fixated on the house until he heard Stiles shuffling through the leaves. He was no longer standing next to him, but instead was headed toward the porch. Derek watched him closely as he headed through the front door and into the house. He followed him shortly after, his interest peeked and getting the best of him. He walked through the doorway and found Stiles standing in what used to be the living room, running his hand down one of the charred pillars still standing in the middle of the room.

“So this is where you grew up?” Stiles asked, dragging his hands across the wall as he entered the next room.

Derek started to nod his head, but then he realized Stiles wasn’t looking at him.

“Uh, yeah. Me and the rest of my family.” He responded, not really sure what else to say.

Stiles just nodded in return, his eyes examining every inch of the scorched remains. As Derek continued watching him, he thought there was something ghostly about the boy. At first glance, one would think he was just a happy go lucky kid, full of life. But here, in the lingering shell of his formal home, Derek could see there was something dark weighing on the boy’s soul, something he could connect with. He wasn’t sure why, but he could see Stiles was just as broken as he was.

Within moments, Derek could smell sorrow emanating from Stiles and he could hear how rapidly his heart was beating. He thought the boy was about the burst into tears, but then Stiles closed his eyes, took a deep breath, and exhaled slowly. He still reeked of sadness, but his heart rate was back to normal.

“What’s wrong?” Derek asked, genuinely worried.

“It’s just, being here… where your family… I mean it was all over the news when it happened. Anyway, it makes me think of my mom. She passed away a couple of years ago.” Stiles swallowed hard. “Just thinking about her makes my heart hurt. I can only imagine what it must be like for you… back in this town, this house, where it all… happened,” he trailed off.  
Derek stayed silent, unsure of what to say when Stiles spoke again.

“Wow! That was really depressing. I’m sorry, my mind likes to wander. I bet you weren’t expecting your One to be so chatty.” Stiles froze, feeling panic rise in his stomach. This was the first either of them had mentioned anything about the watches.

Derek just looked at him, slightly amused. “My One?” He asked, curiosity lacing his voice.

Stiles relaxed when he realized Derek wasn’t freaked out by the topic. “Yeah, you know,” He said as he climbed the stairs to the next floor, “one true love, soul mate, the person you are supposed to spend the rest of your life with.” He looked back at Derek who was now following him up the stairs and smiled.

Derek’s heart skipped a beat, and his wolf was stirring beneath his skin.

“What did you call it?” Stiles asked him, a smile still plastered on his face.

“We always said mates.”

“Mates? Like dogs or penguins?”

“More like wolves,” Derek smirked. “My mother used to say the bond between a wolf and their mate was stronger than any other bond. Plus, dogs’ mates are temporary; they don’t have a lifelong partner.”

“Mates, hmm, I like it,” Stiles said, cocking his head to the right. “So, do you think I’m your _mate_ or do you think these things malfunctioned?”

Derek looked down at where Stiles was gesturing between their two watches and noticed for the first time Stiles’ screen was covered in black tape. Derek stared at it for a moment too long and Stiles gaze followed his until he realized what it was the older man was looking at. Stiles immediately pulled his sleeve down over the watch.

“I, uh, I didn’t want the remaining time to interfere with how I lived my life,” Stiles explained before Derek had the chance to ask.

Derek wasn’t sure why, but the covered screen really bothered him and he couldn’t think of anything else. He stepped closer to Stiles and reached slowly for the boy’s arm, waiting for him to pull away. When he didn’t, Derek caught Stiles’ gaze, turned his arm over so his wrist was facing up, and pulled back the tape, careful not to leave any residue behind.

During the whole interaction, their eyes never parted. Stiles’ heart was racing so quickly, Derek was worried it might explode, so as soon as the tape was gone, he dropped his arm and took a step back, putting some distance between the two of them.

Derek felt cold once Stiles was no longer right next to him and he thought about the boy’s question. _Do I think he’s my mate?_ It was easy enough to tell the answer was yes, Stiles was very clearly his mate. If the way he made Derek’s heart race wasn’t enough of an indication, the way he made his wolf go on the fritz would have been.  
“Yeah, I think you might be,” Derek said, catching Stiles gaze again.

Stiles just smirked at first, but then a huge smile stretched across his face.

At the sight, Derek’s eyes flash blue and Stiles’ smile was replaced with shock.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What did you guys think about this chapter? Sorry about the terrible ending... I had to!


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles learns about Derek's wolf and discovers a little something about himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Big thanks to tardis-takemeaway for beta-ing this for me!!

Stiles’ jaw dropped. There was no mistaking what he’d just seen: Derek’s eyes had clearly flashed a bright, luminescent blue.

Derek stood frozen in place. He couldn’t believe he let himself lose control in front of Stiles. He never lost control, _ever_! What _was_ it about this boy that made it so difficult to keep his wolf at bay? Well, none of it mattered now. Derek had let his wolf slip though his control and Stiles was sure to run as far away from him as possible. He had screwed this up, like he did everything else, only this… whatever it was, or might have been… didn’t even have a chance to begin.

Derek remained stationary in thought, waiting for Stiles to take off, but that time never came. He just stood there, staring at Derek, slack jawed and eyes wide.

“Wha…” Stiles paused, trying to gather his thoughts and keep himself from freaking out. He failed. “ _WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT?!?!_ ” He shrieked, his hands flailing in Derek’s general direction.

Derek had to try to get the situation under control, even if he _had ___ruined any chance of Stiles wanting to stick around for too much longer. “Nothing, you were jus…”

“NO! Don’t tell me I was just seeing things. I _know_ what I saw. Your eyes, they flashed! They flashed a vivid _blue_. It was only for a second, but I saw it! So,” he said, taking a deep breath, “just tell me what it was, and I promise, I will do my best to not freak out.”

There was no increase in his heart rate, but even without reading his pulse, Derek could tell he was serious solely based on the look of determination plastered on Stiles’ face. Since he had nothing left to lose, he decided to take a chance.

Derek locked gazes with Stiles. “You know earlier when you were talking about lycanthropy?”  
“Yeah, I was joking around with Sco… But how did _you_ know that? We hadn’t run into you yet. There is no way you could have heard me!”

“Actually, I could hear you from the moment you entered the woods, probably even before that had I been listening.”

Stiles just shook his head in confusion. “But… how?”

“Lycanthropy.” Derek stated simply.

Stiles just gawked at him for several seconds, not saying a word. Eventually his expression turned stern. “Prove it,” he said, voice skeptical but demanding.

Derek was at a complete loss for words. He was certain Stiles would have left by now, but the boy just kept surprising him.

“Come on. You’re telling me you are a werewolf, right? Well, let’s go. Prove it, Big Guy!”

Derek didn’t know how to react to Stiles’ demand, so he just dropped his head and let out a sigh. There was no turning back at this point. He looked back up and Stiles and let his eyes glow. Stiles took a step closer to him, tilting his head to the side.

“Okay…” Stiles exhaled, “now show me something I haven’t seen.”

A growl ripped through Derek’s chest as he let himself shift; his fangs extended, ears pointed, and face transformed. Stiles took another step toward him, reaching out his right hand slowly, amazement and wonder painted his features.

“Can I…” he swallowed. “Can I touch them?”

Derek just nodded, not trusting his words.

Stiles closed what little distance was left between them. He ran his hand along the points of Derek’s ears and over the furrow of his brow. Another growl rumbled down Derek’s torso at his touch, but Stiles didn’t step back, he just continued examining his features with such precision it made Derek’s heart race.

Finally, Stiles hand made it down to where Derek’s lips were still parted, exposing his elongated canines. He extended his long nimble index finger and pressed it against the point of one of his teeth, only applying enough pressure to really feel the extent of their sharpness.

“Whoa… so this is…? Holy shit,” Stiles whispered, drawing his hand back. “HOLY _shit_! How is this even _rea_ l? So, Scott, he is a, and you’re a, and you’re my… my, and I am… your mate.”

Derek shifted back to his human form and watched closely as Stiles pieced everything together. His pulse was fluctuating but he was managing to keep his emotions mildly under control. More than Derek could say for himself.

“Yes, it appears Scott has been bitten.”

“Was it you?” Stiles asked, once he finally snapped back to reality.

“What? No, I am a beta; I don’t have the ability to turn humans,” Derek said, furrowing his brow.

“Oh, good. Yeah, that’s good. So who turned you then?”

“Um, no one, I was actually born like this. Everyone in the Hale pack was. Well, not everyone was a werewolf, but those of us that were; all were born with the gene. Stiles, are you okay?” Derek questioned as he watched the boy pace back and forth on the landing.

“What, oh yeah, mmhmm. I’m uh, I’m just trying to reconfigure my entire idea of the… you know, the world.”

“Stiles, you don’t have to do that. I’ll… I’ll just go. I came here to look for my sister, and I know she isn’t here anymore, so I’ll go and you can keep living your life.” Derek turned to walk back down the stairs, but then there was a hand wrapped tightly around his wrist and pulling him back.

“What are you even _talking_ about? You can’t leave. I _just_ found you,” there was disappointment and desperation lacing Stiles’ voice. “I, uh, I don’t care that you are a… a werewolf, as crazy as that sounds. I just need a second to reevaluate all of this” Stiles said flailing his arms in the air. “You’re my One, my mate,” a small smirk crept its way on his face, “I don’t care what you are, just that you’re finally here.”

Derek felt a weight he didn’t realize was there, lift from his chest. This boy was like no one he had ever met before and Derek wasn’t quite sure how to react to him, but he was beginning to understand why they were mates. Stiles had this spark about him and despite his young age he seemed… wise. He was able to wrap his mind around ideas and concepts that most people, much older than him, would have laughed off as a joke, and as far as Derek could tell, he was pretty skilled at reading others.

Stiles was going to keep Derek from drowning in his own despair, and in turn he was going to keep Stiles grounded when his head was in the clouds, which appeared to be often.

-

Stiles felt his heart sink to his feet when Derek turned to leave. He hadn’t even known he was reaching out for the man until he felt Derek’s wrist in his hand and he was pulling him back up the stairs. He tried to stop the words pouring from his mouth, but he was desperate to make him stay, to make him understand, he didn’t care that he was a werewolf. He had been waiting over sixteen years for Derek to come into his life, and he’d be damned if he was letting him get away now.

“Please, I can’t lose you already, not before I ever get a chance to have you. Please stay?”

“Yeah, okay,” Derek agreed with a grunt, but Stiles could see the corner of his lips turn up in a small grin.

Stiles entire body surged with excitement. Not only had he finally met his One, who happened to be the most gorgeous man he had ever seen and the original cause for Stiles learning he liked both genders, but he also discovered there was an entire world he had yet to explore, full of werewolves and who knew what else.

Stiles didn’t waste any time, he had a million questions, and he was going to make Derek answer every last one of them.

“So, you’re a werewolf?”

“Yep.”

“And Scott is going to be one, too?”

“As far as I can tell.”

“Are there other creatures out there, or just werewolves?”

“I’ve never met any others, but my mother used to tell me about all different kinds of shifters and casters when I was younger.”

“What about vampires?”

At that, Derek laughed. It was the most infectious sound Stiles had ever heard.

“Vampires are a myth.”

“Yeah, well werewolves were a myth, to me, about twenty minutes ago, but here you are! So, earlier, you said you were a beta. What does that mean, exactly?”

“There are three kinds of werewolves: alphas, betas, and omegas. Alphas are the leaders of the packs, as I’m sure you know, betas are all the wolves that follow the alpha, and omegas are wolves that don’t belong to a pack.”

“So who is your alpha?”

Derek’s stomach flipped. He hadn’t thought much about his sister since he had found Stiles, but all the pain came flooding back. He was still calling himself a beta, but with his sister gone, he was a lone wolf, an omega.

“My sister,” Derek managed to voice.

“The one you came here to find?” Derek nodded. “Well, where is she?”

Derek looked away from Stiles and glared out of what used to be a window. He cleared his throat before answering. “She, uh, she was murdered.”

Stiles coughed, choking on his own saliva at Derek’s words. “ _Murdered?!_ Wait, you don’t mean, please tell me your sister isn’t the,” now choking on his words, “the girl from last night.”

Derek didn’t say anything; he just swallowed down the lump securely lodging itself in his throat. His silence was enough of an answer for Stiles.

Stiles could see the pain etched in Derek’s expression. He was trying so hard to hold himself together, to be strong, but it was obvious; he was falling apart at the seams. He was alone in the world, no family and no pack. It broke Stiles’ heart. Even after his mom passed away, he still had his dad, Scott, and Scott’s mom, Melissa, to get him through everything and to be his support system. That wasn’t the case for Derek, though. He didn’t have anyone to lean on in his time of need.  
Then it dawned on Stiles. _He_ was Derek’s mate now, and even though they hadn’t discussed exactly what that meant, he was sure being Derek’s support system was part of it.

“Oh my god, Derek, I don’t even know how you’re functioning right now.” With that, he was rushing forward and embracing Derek tightly in his arms.

Derek’s body flooded with heat the moment Stiles’ body collided with his. He felt his wolf pull to the surface and the next second he had Stiles pinned against the nearest wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I really loved writing this chapter! What did everyone think?


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek's wolf escapes to the surface, and Stiles is met with an unexpected surprise.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long to update... I am back in college now so updates are going to be a little farther apart. I'm going to do my best to post at least once every two weeks, but if it takes a little longer, bare with me please. I promise I am still very dedicated to this story and will be writing as much as I possibly can =] 
> 
> Also, special thanks to adderallandsarcasim and tardis-takemeaway for beta-ing this for me! I really appreciate the time they have put into helping me make this fic the best it can be. It certainly wouldn't be the same without them!

Stiles wasn’t completely aware of what was happening. He was hugging Derek one second and the next he found himself pinned securely against a wall. He struggled against Derek’s hold, but it was no use. Stiles wasn’t the strongest person to begin with, let alone when up against a werewolf. He was never going to get used to that… a _werewolf_. He looked up to tell Derek to let him go, but stopped mid-breath when he saw the brilliant color of the wolf’s eyes blazing where Derek’s once were.

“Oh _shit_. Derek? Derek, are you al.. _right?!?_ ” Stiles’ voice raised three octaves at what Derek did next.

Completely overwhelmed by the needs of his wolf, Derek nuzzled into Stiles’ neck and breathed in deeply taking in the all-consuming smell of his mate. He had an earthy aroma, mixed with a hint of citrus… and baby oil? Whatever it was, it was intoxicating and Derek couldn’t get enough of it.  
Derek needed to scent the boy, to make Stiles his and his alone. He licked up the main artery of Stiles’ neck and then brushed their cheeks together.

“Oh. _Oh, God!_ Derek, _ahh_ ,” Stiles stammered when he felt Derek’s hands slip up his shirt. “ _Fu_.. Derek, you uh, you really need to stop now. Not that I’m not enjoying… whatever this is that you are doing, but I only just met you, and I’m not entirely comfortable losing my virginity to someone I have known for less than twenty-four hours.”

_Losing my virginity_ tore through Derek’s consciousness and brought him back to the surface. He dropped his hands from Stiles instantly, eyes wide and panic rippling through his stomach. Derek took a step back and ran his hand over his face in frustration. This was the second time in less than an hour that he had lost control. He seriously needed to get ahold of himself.

“Shit, Stiles, I’m sorry. I just… I can’t seem to, uh, when you touch me… I-”

“No spontaneous touching. Got it.” Stiles interjected, seeing the pain on Derek’s face as he tried to explain himself.

“Stiles, I don’t think you understand. I could have seriously hurt you.”

“You seemed more interested in mounting me, to be honest.” Stiles chuckled as he pushed himself off the wall, taking a step toward Derek.

“But what if I did? You would have been completely defenseless against me. If I can’t keep myself under control when I’m around you then…”

“It’s okay Derek. I’m not afraid of you.” Derek arched his eyebrow, mimicking the face he pulled when Stiles first introduced himself. It made Stiles laugh heartily. “Okay, maybe I am, but not enough to scare me away or make me want you to leave. You gotta get this idea of me leaving out of your head Big Guy. We wouldn’t be mates if I were scared off so easily, now would we? So, let’s take this slowly and see just what your limits are... Then we’ll see just how far we can push them.” Stiles winked at Derek after his last statement and Derek felt his cheeks and the tips of his ears grow hot. “First things first, we gotta get out of this house. Maybe we could go back to your place and… talk; get to know each other a little bit better? Discuss what we want from this partnership?”

Derek was a bit surprised by how frank Stiles was, but he was grateful for it. If starting said conversations were left up to Derek, they would never talk again. That wasn’t his only problem at the moment, though. Stiles wanted to go back to _his place_. How was he going to tell him this, the charred remains of his childhood home, was currently where he was staying?

“Derek? Your place? You do have one of those right? It’s not like you are staying here.” Stiles joked, not realizing Derek was doing exactly that until he saw the man’s head fall in embarrassment. “You have got to be kidding me! You have been staying here? There are so many things wrong with that, not just the safety issues involved, which okay, you are a werewolf with super human powers, so safety probably isn’t on the top of your list of concerns, but the psychological issues behind it ,too… god, I have got to get you out of here.” Stiles held out his hand and made eye contact with Derek before lacing his fingers through the wolf’s.

There was a spark when their hands touched and it sent heat rushing through both of their bodies. Derek managed to remain in control of himself despite the physical contact and figured they would probably figure out what that was later. For the moment, he was just thrilled Stiles was holding his hand. It was strange how Stiles made him forget all his inhibitions and feel like he did when he was a teenager.

Next, Stiles was pulling him down the stairs and out the front door. “So, I guess this means we are going back to my place then. Scott took my jeep when I left him in the reserve, which means you are driving. You do have a car, right?” Stiles asked, peeking over his shoulder at Derek just in time to see the man roll his eyes.

“Yes, Stiles, I have a car.” Derek quipped, gesturing toward the sleek, black, Camaro parked on the right side of the house. Stiles’ jaw dropped and his hand abandoned Derek’s as he rushed over to the car, caressing it gently.  
“Wow! This car is _beautiful!_ How are you living _here_ and driving a car like _this?!_ ”

“You know, Stiles, I don’t actually live in Beacon Hills. I came here looking for my sister. I was just staying here temporarily. Although, now, I guess I am going to have to give up my apartment in New York and find a place around here.” Derek flashed Stiles a smile before pulling his keys out of the pocket of his leather jacket and unlocking the car.

Stiles felt his knees go weak. Derek smiling was one of the most beautiful sights he had ever seen. There was no way he was ever going to get used to that smile. So, he quickly pulled the door open and collapsed into the car, not giving his legs a chance to buckle.

Derek climbed in the driver’s seat and promptly started the car. Stiles slid his hand under Derek’s lacing his fingers with his once again. A small smile played on his lips; his cheeks darkening with blush. Derek just smiled to himself and squeezed Stiles’ hand reassuringly.

They didn’t say anything until they reached town, a comfortable silence hanging over them. The only conversation they share after consisted of Stiles giving Derek directions to his house. Once they were parked safely in the driveway Derek heard Stiles’ heartbeat spike and his hand began to feel clammy. The thick smell of panic filled the car, nearly choking Derek.

“Stiles? What’s wrong?” Derek asked, unable to keep the concern out of his voice.

“Um… my dad is home. He was supposed to be working tonight.”

Stiles sounded more than terrified. “Okay, so your dad is here. What’s the big deal?”

“Derek, did I mention that my dad’s the sheriff?”

-

It wasn’t like Stiles was afraid of his dad or anything. In fact, his dad was one of the most supportive and understanding people he had ever met, and he loved him more than anyone in the world. But the idea of his father meeting Derek, Stiles’ new and significantly older _werewolf_ thing? They hadn’t really discussed what this _thing_ was going to be yet… but he definitely didn’t want his dad to meet Derek before they had it at least mildly figured out. And he preferred they met in prepared setting… like a dinner, where Stiles could make sure his dad was on his best behavior and his gun was safely locked away in a cabinet and out of reach.

He could see this whole unplanned meeting all playing out before him. They would walk into the house, and his dad would be standing in the kitchen, leaning against the counter reading the newspaper, or his most recent case, like he always was. Then he would spot Stiles and inevitably Derek standing behind him. John would look at him skeptically prompting Stiles to explain the man standing in his home. _“Hey, Dad! This is Derek, my One... uh mate… Oh yeah! And he’s a werewolf, by the way. But we are going to go up to my room and discuss what exactly we want from this relationship. Okay, love you! See you later.”_

Yeah, this was definitely a conversation he wasn’t ready to have with his dad, yet. He needed time to prepare himself, and Derek. _Derek!_ How was he going to react to all of this. Did he even _want_ to meet his dad? _Oh god!_ His dad was the _sheriff_ , of course Derek didn’t want to meet him, and who could blame him?

This was a disaster.

“Stiles, _clam down_. Just take a second and breathe.” Derek commanded in a soothing tone.  
Stiles wasn’t sure why, but he could feel himself relax at the sound of Derek’s voice. Maybe it had something to do with the whole, them being mates, thing. He still had no idea how the whole thing worked. As his mind began to wander, he did as he was told and took a deep breath and felt the tension ease from his shoulders.

Stiles glanced over at Derek who was watching him intently.

“So your dad is the sheriff?”

“Yep.”

“And, what, you think he is going to shoot me?”

“Pretty much, yeah.”

Derek just laughed and Stiles felt like he had been punched, all the air leaving his lungs. He stared at the man, still chuckling next to him.

“What? I don’t get it. What is so funny about this? I mean really, I don’t think you understand. My dad is going to freak out when he sees you. You are twenty-two for god’s sake, and I am only sixteen. _Shit_ I mean, you probably don’t even want to meet my dad. This was a terrible idea. I never should have brought you here.”

Derek just waited patiently for Stiles to finish his tangent. “Are you done?” Stiles nodded, looking a little defeated. “Okay, first of all, you didn’t bring me here against my will or anything. I drove, remember?” Stiles opened his mouth like he wanted to interject, but Derek didn’t give him the chance. “And secondly, I don’t mind meeting your dad, Stiles. It’s a little sooner than I was expecting, but there’s nothing we can do about it now.”

“We could always go back to the…” Stiles trailed off, completely disregarding his original thought when he saw Derek’s face fall. “Right, never mind. Scratch that. We’ll just stay here, and you can meet my dad, and then we can have our, um… our talk. About us… and this. You know, as long as my dad doesn’t kill you first.”

“Obviously.” Derek smiled.

Stiles sighed and then opened his door, stepping out of Derek’s Camaro. “Alright, let’s get this over with.”

Derek grunted a response as he left the driver’s seat and locked his car.

“Okay, so now that you’re meeting my dad, and you’re reverting back to your monosyllable responses and grunts then, huh? You know what, no, that’s probably for the best. The less you say, the less reason he has to hate you.”

Derek just glared at Stiles and rolled his eyes. “Shut up, Stiles.” He joked, as they approached the door.

Once they were standing on the porch, Stiles’ hand on the door knob, the boy turned to face Derek. “Last chance. There is no turning back after this. You sure you want to do this?” There was a twinge of hope dancing in his honey colored eyes.

Derek nodded and Stiles sighed. He turned the knob and slowly pushed the door open.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SO!!! What did everyone think of this chapter? I know Derek is a bit more talkative than he is in the show... but my reasoning behind this is, he feels comfortable around Stiles and there for is more willing to open up around him. Anyway... Thoughts? Comments? Any and all feedback and ideas are welcome and appreciated!


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Derek meets Sheriff Stilinski and has a nice heart-to-heart with Stiles.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, everyone was really excited to see the interaction between Derek and Sheriff Stilinski... I hope i didn't disappoint! 
> 
> A big thanks to adderallandsarcasm for beta-ing this for me once again. She is such a big help and this fic wouldn't be possible without her! 
> 
> Enjoy!

The door opened into the entry way, and Stiles tip-toed through the threshold, motioning for Derek to follow him. Derek just rolled his eyes and walked through the door like a normal person. The longer he was around Stiles, the stranger he seemed to be. It was annoying, but cute. 

“Okay,” Stiles said in a hushed tone, “Just stay here for a minute. I’m going to go talk to my dad and I’ll call for you as soon as he is all filled in.” 

Derek just nodded as the boy walked down a short corridor and turned into another room. Though he didn’t much like being left alone in an unfamiliar house, he figured it beat meeting Stiles’ dad unannounced. So, he just stood awkwardly in the entryway waiting for Stiles to come and get him. 

He knew it was rude but with nothing else to hold his attention, Derek decided to listen in on the conversation in the next room, knowing it was intrusive but curious as to how Stiles was going to tell his dad. 

“Hey Dad,” Stiles said cheerily, but Derek hear the nervousness on his voice. 

“Hey kid,” the Sheriff responded. There was the sound of shuffling paper. 

“Working on the case from last night?” Stiles asked. 

“Yeah, we never did find the other half of that poor girl. But the coroner said that she had been dead for at least three days before the hikers stumbled upon her body.” 

Derek winced at the information and swallowed the lump forming in his throat. He forced himself to keep listening, hoping to shed some light on what happened to his sister. 

“He also said it looks like she was attacked by an animal. Something big… but we can’t seem to identify what.” The sheriff stopped talking for a few seconds and there were more ruffling sounds. “But anyway, I shouldn’t be telling you any of this. How do you do that?” 

“I’m a good listener, I guess.” There was a hint of a smirk in Stiles’ tone. The sheriff confiding in him must be a common occurrence. 

“Well, you won’t get any more information outta me today, kid. How was school? Did it happen yet?” 

Stiles heart picked up double speed. “Uh, yeah. Yeah it did, but not at school.” 

“ _Oh_?”

“Yeah, Dad. I actually wanted to talk to you about it.” Derek could smell the sour scent of anxiety hanging thick in the air.

“So talk,” the sheriff replied.

“So I met my One today, and he…”

“ _He?_ ” Stiles’ dad interjected. Derek would have been worried if it weren’t for the amused tone of his voice. 

“Yeah, he. Come on, Dad. We had this talk shortly after Lydia kissed me. You can’t act like you are all surprised.” 

“I know; it’s just that you haven’t said anything about it since that day.” 

“Well, I’m saying it now, but we are getting off topic.” Stiles seemed slightly annoyed. Derek could tell he was losing his nerve and just wanted to get the whole interaction over with. 

“Okay, okay. So you met your One. How was it?” 

“Interesting? His name is Derek, and he is, uh, he’s a bit older than me. I mean… not _that_ much older. Not like you and mom. But he is older than me, and I wanted to warn you before you met him. Because I didn’t want you to look at him and then threaten to shoot him. Oh god, please don’t threaten to shoot him Dad. That would be so humiliating. He knows you are the sheriff, but that doesn’t mean you have to go and wave your gun around and intimidate my…” Stiles paused, not sure what to call Derek. _His…_ what? 

“Alright, I am going to stop you right there, while you seemed lost in thought. First of all, how much older is he and why are you freaking out? It’s not like I am meeting him right this second.” 

That seemed to pull Stiles back to reality. “He is, uh, six years older than me, and he is actually standing in the hallway waiting for me to bring him in and meet you.” 

Derek froze. He heard the screeching sound of a chair being pushed against hard floors. Then the sheriff was rounding the corner followed by a flailing and slightly flustered Stiles. The sheriff stopped and stared at Derek through narrow eyes. Stiles walked around his father and stood in the space between him and Derek. 

“So, Dad, this is Derek. Derek, this is my dad. Sheriff John Stilinski.” Stiles turned to look at his dad with pleading eyes. “ _Please_ play nice? Remember, this is the guy I am supposed to spend _the rest of my life_ with. So I would appreciate it if you didn’t traumatize him right off the bat.” 

“How old did you say this guy was? He looks thirty.” 

“ _Dad!_ That is _not_ a good start, and he is twenty-two. We went to school together, so trust me, I know he isn’t lying about his age.” 

“Actually, I’m only twenty-one.” Derek chimed in, in a low, unsure voice? 

Stiles turned to look as him so quickly, Derek was surprised the boy didn’t get whiplash. “What?” he said slightly surprised. 

“Yeah, I’ll be twenty-two in December. I mean, I know it doesn’t make much of a difference, but…” Derek trailed off. He couldn’t believe he had just said so much, in front of Stiles’ dad nonetheless. Maybe it had something to do with the strong urge he had to be accepted by the man, or maybe the short amount of time he had spent with Stiles, who liked to talk nonstop, was already having an effect on him. Whatever it was, it needed to stop before he said too much, before he revealed more than he was willing to. He had already made that mistake with Stiles, and luckily he was surprisingly okay with everything. But, Stiles was his mate. The sheriff, John, on the other hand, was his mate’s father. There was no telling what he would do to protect his own, and Derek didn’t want to give him any reason to need to. 

John looked at him skeptically before clearing his throat and walking toward Derek, stopping a few feet from him. The man stuck out his hand and offered it to Derek; much like his son had done when they first met. The correlation made Derek chuckle. Though unlike with Stiles, Derek actually returned the gesture with a firm grip. 

“Twenty-one huh? That’s legal drinking age.” John stated, fishing for a response. 

“Yes sir, but I don’t drink. Alcohol doesn’t sit right with me.” He wasn’t lying entirely. He didn’t drink, but it was because his wolf enhanced metabolism burned away all the alcohol before it could take effect, so there was no point in it. 

“I see. So you won’t be inclined to buy my _extremely_ underage, but _highly_ persuasive son, here, anything he isn’t legally supposed to have?” 

“No sir.” Derek responded, eyeing Stiles who was now leaning against the wall few feet behind his father; arms crossed, with the hint of a smirk playing on the corner of his mouth. 

He was doing nothing to stop this conversation, knowing it was pointless to even try. His dad was going to interrogate Derek one way or another. Stiles was just happy John’s gun was still strapped securely to his hip instead of being pointed at his boyfriend. _Boyfriend?_ Why did that pop into his head? He couldn’t deny it, though. Despite what little he knew about Derek and the short amount of time they had known each other, he wouldn’t mind if they were a thing. In fact, the idea of it made his stomach do flips. 

Stiles wasn’t quite sure how they worked, but the watch implants really did know what they were doing.

A few more moments passed and John continued pestering Derek about his age and reminding him of how _young_ Stiles was. Stiles decided he had harassed his One enough for one day and quickly stepped between the two men before the next question could be asked. 

“Sooo, this has been _fun_ , but I think I am going to steal Derek away from you now, so we can go upstairs and get to know each other a little better.” 

“Whoa, whoa, whoa? _Get to know each other?_ I don’t think so.” 

“Oh my god, Dad! I didn’t mean it like _that_! I just meant talking, you know, like finding out his interest, whether or not he likes long walks on the beach, _Star Wars_ , and home cooked meals; that kind of corny stuff.” Stiles grabbed Derek’s hand and started pulling him toward the stairs. “Come on dad. You should know by now, I’m not that kind of boy. I don’t put out on the first date.” He winked at his father and then laughed a full body laugh when he saw Derek’s horrified expression. “Come on Big Guy, you’re gonna have to lighten up.” He said still snickering. 

As they made their way up the stairs and to Stiles bedroom John just sighed and said “Leave the door open! I mean it!” 

This just made Stiles laugh even harder. “You got it, Pops” 

-

Derek wasn’t sure if he was comfortable being alone with Stiles in his room, even if the door was open and his dad was right down stairs. He didn’t trust himself to be able to keep his wolf at bay, especially with his current track record. Stiles room was his personal space; where he slept, did his homework, and most likely… Derek shuddered at the thought… it was most likely where he jerked off. He didn’t know if he would be able to handle all of the scents striking him at once.

As if Stiles sensed what Derek was thinking, the boy turned around right outside his bedroom door to face him. 

“If you don’t think you can handle this, we can go back down stairs and hang out in the living room. I just figured you wouldn’t want my dad listening in on everything we are saying. But I don’t want to put you in a situation you don’t think you can handle.” Stiles was being one hundred percent serious, a hint of worry painted across his expressions. 

Derek was slightly amazed at how perceptive the boy standing in front of him was. Sometimes, the things Stiles said and his concern and consideration for other people made him seem much older than he really was. It made Derek wonder what caused him to have to grow up so quickly. 

Derek took a deep breath and debated his choices. While he didn’t know if he could handle being in such a personal setting with Stiles, he also didn’t want to take the chance of Sheriff Stilinski over hearing something he didn’t need to hear. So, after a moment, he locked eyes with Stiles and nodded saying, “I think I can handle it.” 

Stiles just smiled and breathed ‘okay’ before turning around, opening the door, and stepping into his room. Derek followed him cautiously, inching into the room little by little as to not overwhelm his senses. 

Despite his efforts, Derek was completely engulfed by the scents in Stiles’ room as soon as he entered. They clung to his senses like a second skin. With each step farther into the room the scents grew stronger and Derek could feel himself starting to lose control. The air around him was too thick and within seconds he felt his claws extend and he was peering through a blue haze.

“Stiles,” he breathed, “I don’t think I can handle this. Your scent, it’s everywhere. I can’t breathe.” He was growling through his fangs now. 

“Hey, whoa! Breathe Derek.” Stiles was doing his best to stay calm. The last thing he needed right now was to panic while Derek was struggling to keep control. “Derek, just close your eyes and _breathe_. Stop trying to fight your instincts.” 

Derek huffed out a shallow breath before conceding to Stiles’ commands. He closed his eyes and inhaled deeply, letting the aromas take over his senses completely. The room was immersed in the same earthy and slightly citrusy fragrance that emanated from Stiles. It was intoxicating. Derek felt the overwhelming urge to roll in the heavenly scent. But that wasn’t the only thing he could smell. He could smell the sweat riddled uniform stuffed haphazardly in Stiles’ Lacrosse bag, the crumbs left over from the curly fries Stiles had eaten on his bed the week before and the heady scent of spice coming from the trashcan next to Stiles’ desk. 

Derek took it all in, every scent, as he continued to inhale deeply, filling his lungs to their max. After several breaths he began to gain back control; his claws were no longer extended, but when he opened his eyes he was still staring through two vibrant blue irises. 

“That’s oddly beautiful, you know?” Stiles said shakily. 

“What?” Derek was completely lost. 

“Your eyes, the way they shine when you’re shifting. They’re mesmerizing.” 

“Uh, Thanks?” Derek muttered, not knowing how to react to the statement. 

“Yep,” Stiles smiled. “So you good now or do I need to call for my dad to get his gun?” 

Derek just stared at him, completely baffled at how relaxed he seemed to be. How was he not freaking out? And how did he know what to tell Derek to get him to relax? 

“No, I should be fine now, but how did you know that would work?” 

“I didn’t, but I used to have panic attacks when I was younger, so I thought I would give it a try. That is what my dad used to tell me to do when he could tell I was about to have one. Well not the _trust your instincts_ part, but the _close your eyes and breathe_ part.” He pulled a chair over to the front of the bed and then plopped himself down on the mattress. When Derek didn’t move from where he was standing Stiles motioned toward the chair with an exasperated gesture. “Sit, dude. Oh shit, ha, dog joke… my bad,” Stiles couldn’t stop himself from laughing.

“It’s fine, Stiles. I understood what you meant.” Derek rolled his eyes and crossed the room to sit in his designated chair. “And don’t call me dude.” 

“Whatever you say, _dude_.” Stiles laughed harder, before calming himself down and going uncharacteristically sober. “So I guess we have some things to talk about.” 

Derek grunted his response. 

“Right, so I guess I’ll just get to the point then, seeing as how you are going back into grunting mode.” Stiles took a deep, shaky breath before looking directly at Derek. “I, uh, I have been waiting for this as long as I can remember. My mom used to tell me I was blessed to live in a world where a simple watch could tell me when I was going to meet my soul mate. There were definitely times I doubted that; times when I wanted to rip this stupid watch out of my wrist and never look back. But I didn’t, I held strong _hoping_ what my mom told me was true, hoping it really _was_ a blessing. And now, here you are, and I feel this… just this strong connection to you, and I barely even know you. I don’t really know what this is or why I feel this strong pull toward you, but it’s there. I can feel it, and I _know_ you feel it too. So if you are willing to give this a try… to give _us_ a try, I’m all for that. And I know we are going to have some things to work through with the age difference and you being a werewolf and all, you learning how to keep your wolf under control and me learning where your boundaries are, but that will all come with time I think…. So… what do you say?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so, SO, sorry for the ending (kinda... not really...) BUT! If it helps any, I have about half of the next chapter written already, so you won't have to wait too long to see how Derek reacts to Stiles' confession. Anywho! Thoughts? Comments? I would really like to know what everyone thought of this chapter!


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Once again, a big thank you goes out to Liz for beta'ing this chapter for me. Check her out at adderallandsarcasm.tumblr.com

Stiles was nearly panting by the time his rant was over. It seemed like he was trying to say as much as he possibly could, without pause for a breath. Once he was finished, he took a huge breath and sighed before looking at Derek expectantly. Derek could smell the nervousness rolling off him in waves. 

Derek just stared at him in shock, not knowing what to say. He wasn’t expecting for everything to be laid out on the table so abruptly. He had assumed they would dance around the subject a bit before actually getting to the main point. He should have known better though, nothing with Stiles was as expected. The boy was constantly taking him by surprise, which was hard to do with a werewolf. 

While in thought, Derek had forgotten to respond to Stiles’ question, and he quickly realized when the scent of nervousness turned to humiliation and Stiles heart began to pound rapidly behind his ribcage. Derek immediately regretted making Stiles wait; he hated himself for causing his mate worry over nothing. 

“Relax Stiles. If you don’t, your heart is going to burst in your chest, and I’m going to be left to explain to your father why you spontaneously dropped dead. Don’t make me have to use my words; you know I’m terrible at it.” Derek was doing his best to lighten the mood, to let Stiles know there was nothing to be concerned about. 

“Uh, yeah, right,” Stiles huffed as he ran his hand over his buzz cut hair and down his neck, letting his gaze fall to his lap. He was clearly still anxious. 

“Stiles,” Derek began, trying to find the right words to put the boy at ease. He didn’t know why he was searching so hard, he knew exactly what he needed… and wanted to say, it was just a matter of making the words leave his mouth. “Stiles, I don’t think I ever really had a choice,” he finally voiced, a small smile playing on his lips. What was this boy doing to him and who was this smiling, non-brooding, talkative guy he was turning into? 

Stiles, still unsure of himself barely looked up at Derek through his lashes, uttering a hesitant, “Yeah?” 

“Yeah, Stiles. I don’t think I could stay away from you even if I wanted to.” Derek was leaning down so he could look at Stiles directly. “My wolf would probably tear me apart from the inside out. He wants you too much.” 

Derek saw Stiles shudder at his words but then his shoulders relaxed and the stench of anxiety was replaced with relief and the comforting aroma of happy Stiles. 

“Yeah, okay,” Stiles smiled weakly at him and shook his head, “Awesome,” he responded. “So, uh, what do I call you? I can’t go around calling you my mate. People will look at me like I’m crazy. Well, more so than they already do.” 

Derek could tell that Stiles was back to his normal chatty self, and he decided to play along, allowing himself to open up a little. “Hmmm, most people just call me Derek, but I suppose if you want to put a label on it, you could call me your boyfriend.” 

“Well that’s a bit presumptuous. I never said I wanted you to be my boyfriend.” Stiles was grinning ear to ear.

Derek just laughed, _really_ laughed, for the second time now because of something Stiles has said. He felt the warmth of it sink into his bones. Once he managed to calm down, he caught Stiles staring at him in what looked to be awe. The light shining behind his mate’s eyes caused his skin to tingle. Derek was never going to get over thinking that, _his_ mate, something that actually belonged to him and wanted him in return.

“What’s that look for?” Derek asked, feeling uncomfortable in skin. Stiles’ gaze was so intense and unmoving; Derek didn’t know what to do with himself.

“You’re beautiful, you know that? I honestly don’t know how I got so lucky to end up with someone as perfect as you.” There was no sarcasm in Stiles’ voice, just pure adoration. 

“Yeah, well, I’m not as perfect as you may think. I definitely have some major flaws; things that need to be fixed. I’m a bit broken.” 

“My mom used to tell me that it’s our flaws that make us perfect; that if it weren’t for our flaws everyone would be the same.” He paused for a moment, gathering his thoughts, “I don’t think you’re broken Derek, I just think there are pieces of you that are missing; pieces that I am supposed to help you find.” 

Now it was Derek’s turn to stare at Stiles in awe. “How do you do that?” he asked. 

“Do what?” 

“How is it, one minute you are a typical sixteen-year-old, insecure and joking about dog puns with a werewolf, and the next you are spouting off wisdom not even the best therapists can provide.”

“Well, first of all, there is nothing typical about me, Big Guy. I am one of a kind. And secondly, I was telling you what I think. It’s not some great wisdom from the gods or anything; just the random thoughts that pop into my head. Besides, I have to be a bit wise beyond my years if I’m going to be mated with someone six years older than me, don’t you think?” 

“Yeah, I guess that makes sense, but it will never stop surprising me.” 

“Good, wouldn’t want you to get bored!” 

“With you, I really don’t think that’s possible.” 

“Ha, yeah, you’re probably right. So, uh, my boyfriend then, huh?” 

“Mmhmm.” 

“Well then, can I, uh, can I try something?” 

“ _Sure_?”

Stiles scooted to the edge of his bed; his knees just inches from Derek’s. There was an aura of excitement and curiosity surrounding him, much like when he had asked Derek if he could touch his fangs. Stiles looked up at Derek quickly before focusing his attention on the man’s hands. Stiles reached out one of his hands and slowly intertwined their fingers, making sure Derek was aware of his every move. 

“Stiles, you’ve already held my hand twice today. What’s the big deal?” 

“I don’t know; it’s just different.” 

“How?” 

“It just is, but this isn’t all I was wanting to try.”

“ _Oh_?” 

“Don’t let your mind wander there, Derek. Don’t get any ideas now.” 

Before Derek had a chance to respond, though, Stiles was Scooting back, further onto his bed, pulling Derek from his chair and onto the bed. 

“And what exactly am I supposed to think?” 

“Not _that_. I just wanted to see if you could control yourself in a more… intimate situation. But, if you aren’t comfortable sitting up here with me, you are welcome to stay on the chair.”

Derek stared at him for a minute, his eyebrow arched in contemplation. Finally, he nodded, accepting the challenge and climbed onto the bed next to Stiles, leaning his shoulders against the headboard. Stiles mimicked Derek, bumping their shoulders together as he did, not bothering to move once he did. 

“So, I suppose if we're going to be mates, then I should find out a bit more about you. How about a game of _Twenty Questions_ to get things going?” Stiles waggled his eyebrows suggestively. 

“Sure, Stiles,” Derek responded, now he really didn’t have a choice in the matter. He was under some kind of spell when it came to the boy and, for the time being, there was no denying him.

-

 _Twenty questions_ turned into thirty and then forty. For the most part, Stiles did most of the talking, letting Derek get by with one or two word answers. He seemed to understand how out character this all was for Derek, so he didn’t push too much. Stiles on the other hand went off on tangents after each question; explaining in detail why _Star Wars_ was his favorite movie, _exactly_ how he and Scott become best friends, down to the very last grain of sand, and how if anyone had asked him, for as long as he could remember, red had been his favorite color, but he found that recently, he had grown partial to the color blue. A small blush appeared on his cheeks after the confession. 

He didn’t ramble after each one of his answers, though; he did after Derek’s as well. He got especially excited and nearly jumped on Derek’s lap when he discovered the wolf’s birthday was on Christmas, explaining how it had always been his favorite holiday and how excited he was to shop for Derek’s Christmas _and_ birthday presents, because “Of course they won’t be one in the same. Just because you are born on Christmas doesn’t mean your birthday should be over looked, it just means you should get _double_ the presents.” Derek just rolled his eyes and laughed. He found he was doing that a lot recently. 

The next thing they knew Stiles dad was knocking on the door frame letting them know he was headed to the station. Stiles was up on his knees at the edge of the bed making some enormous gesture as he told Derek the tale of his first rollercoaster ride. Stiles stopped mid-action and looked at his dad who was trying to hide a smile, but he didn’t drop his pose, he just told him he loved him and to be safe. The sheriff nodded before giving Derek what seemed to be a warning glare and saying, “Be good boys, I don’t know when I’ll be home, but Derek, I expect you to be gone before I do.” Derek merely grunted a response, per usual, but John seemed to accept it because he promptly turned and headed back down the hallway. 

Before he had a chance to reach the stairs Stiles was calling after him, clambering across the bed and stumbling out the door. He could hear the muffled sounds of the boy talking to his father, but he focused his hearing on the sounds outside the house, doing his best to respect their privacy. 

He didn’t have to wait long before Stiles was reentering the room with a huge smile on his face. 

“What?” Derek asked, confused as to what had just happened. 

“You weren’t listening?” Stiles asked, slightly surprised. 

“Uh… No, I was trying to be polite.” 

Stiles just quirked his head to the side before saying, ‘huh’ and reclaiming his spot on the bed. “Well, I just talked to my dad, and while it took some convincing, and possibly some bargaining, he said it would be okay if you stayed in our guest room until you get your living arrangements situated. If you want to that is. I figured it would be better than sleeping in, well, you know. Anyway, the offer is out there if you decided to take it. There is a bed, and a spare bath connected, so you would have your own shower, not that you couldn’t use the other ones if you wanted, but at least this way it is private, and I know how you like your privacy. We also usually make breakfast in the morning; I make pancakes, and I make _awesome_ pancakes I might add, but…”

“Stiles, shut up.” 

“What? Oh. Is that going to be our thing now? I’ll ramble and you’ll tell me to shut up. Because I think it is a little early in this relationship to already have a thing.” Stiles joked.

“ _Stiiiiles_!” Derek groaned, trying to get the boy to stop talking for just a second and listen. 

“Right, shutting up.” 

Derek looked like he was in pain and he took a deep breath before speaking. “I would like that, to stay here, I mean.” 

“Okay, okay, dude stop. Don’t hurt yourself there,” Stiles laughed 

“I’m not exactly used to accepting favors from people,” Derek grumbled. “And don’t call me dude.” 

“Yeah, yeah.” Stiles waved him off as he stood up and headed out of the bedroom. Once he was half way down the hall he hollered at Derek. “Are you gonna follow me or just continue sitting there like the bum you are?” 

Derek just rolled his eyes and followed Stiles down the hall toward what he assumed was the spare room. Stiles opened the door to a room that looked to be the size of his own. There was a full size bed against one wall with a night stand on one side, and a dresser. 

“I know it’s not much, but it’s yours whenever you need it,” Stiles said, a bit flustered. “Anyway, it’s getting a little late, so I think I’m gonna head to bed. I figured we could get your stuff tomorrow.” Derek nodded. “Alright, well, goodnight,” he muttered before turning to walk back to his room. 

Stiles had only taken two steps before he turned back to look at Derek. “Hey, Derek?” he asked a bit meekly. 

“Hmm?” 

“Uh, can I try something?” he asked again. 

“Sure Stiles.” Derek responded. 

Stiles just shook his head and walked back to where Derek was standing. He gazed into the man’s eyes for a few moments, marveling at his green irises and noting the flecks of aqua sprinkled within them. His heart was racing and before he could lose what little bit of courage he had, Stiles leaned forward and pressed his lips lightly to Derek’s, not wanting to overwhelm the wolf lying beneath the surface. Half a second passed and Stiles felt Derek place his hand against his cheek and deepen their kiss. 

Stiles hummed in delight before pulling back and looking up at Derek who was breathing heavily. When the man opened his eyes, they were a luminescent blue. 

Stiles just smiled and breathed out, “Yep, definitely blue,” before walking back to his room and closing the door behind him, leaving Derek standing alone and flustered in the hallway.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, what did you guys think? From here on out things are going to start heating up between Stiles and Derek. I am really excited!!  
> (If you saw any mistakes, please let me know so I can get them fixed as soon as possible! Thanks!)


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles has trouble sleeping when his dad works late. It doesn't help that Derek is sleeping down the hall either.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> From this point on the mature rating will take effect! 
> 
> Thank you so much to Liz for beta'ing this for me. She is amazing and this fic wouldn't exist without her! Check her out at adderallandsarcasm.tumblr.com.

Derek stood in the hallway staring at the spot where Stiles disappeared behind is door. The feeling of his lips still lingered on Derek’s. He could hear the boy’s heart beating a thousand miles an hour as he paced back and forth on his bedroom floor, panic and arousal seeping from under the door. Derek didn’t know quite how long he stands there, staring at the spot, but once he snapped back into reality he just smirked to himself and walked into his new room, closing the door securely behind him. 

Normally when Derek was staying at someone’s house, which rarely _ever_ happened, he would wear a pair of sweats or basketball shorts, _something_ to keep him covered, but all of his stuff was back at his old home and he really didn’t feel like running to go get it. So, he pulled off his shirt and then slipped out of his standard black skinnies, leaving him to sleep in his briefs. 

He threw himself down on the bed, appreciating the soft material beneath him. This beat sleeping in a sleeping bag on hardwood floors any day. He took a deep breath and relaxed into the bed, feeling the exhaustion from all the day’s excitement finally setting in. Derek focused his hearing on Stiles’ room. His mate had finally lain down and his heart was beating to a steady rhythm, faster than the average human’s, but what Derek was learning to be normal for Stiles. Everything about the boy was hyperactive. Eventually Stiles’ breathing evened as he drifted off to sleep, and as Derek laid there listening, he too was claimed by sleep. 

-

Derek couldn’t have been asleep for more than a couple of hours when he was startled awake to the rapid sound of Stiles’ heart pounding against his ribcage and the heavy stench of fear hanging in the air. He would have been worried had he not heard Stiles tossing and turning in his bed, no doubt plagued by a bad dream. Derek debated with himself whether or not he should go wake Stiles, but before he got the chance, he heard the boy gasp back into consciousness. 

Derek could hear Stiles trying to calm himself, telling himself it was just a dream, that none of it was real, but his efforts were in vain, Stiles heart was still racing and the scent of fear hadn’t lessened. Derek heard Stiles fumble with something near him and then the familiar sound of someone typing on an iPhone rang out. Stiles sent a text message and waited impatiently for a reply; his foot tapping in rapid succession gave him away. Once the text tone sounded, Stiles quickly opened it and let out a sigh. Derek couldn’t help but wonder who Stiles had texted. Whoever it was, their response calmed Stiles significantly, and for that, Derek was grateful. 

Derek laid his head back down and attempted to go back to sleep, but Stiles was still shuffling about his room. What was he doing? The next sounds Derek heard had his heart pounding. Stiles door opened, he padded down the hall, and then there was a light knock at Derek’s door. Stiles turned the knob and poked his head in. 

“Derek, are you awake?” Stiles asked, the hope evident in his voice. 

Derek just grunted, knowing Stiles would understand. 

“Is it okay if I come in?” 

Derek sat up and looked at the boy. Stiles had let the door fall open, and he was standing there, just outside the door looking meek and defeated. It was so out of character for him; Derek didn’t know what to make of it. So, he nodded and Stiles quickly shuffled into the room, shutting the door behind him. 

-

Stiles stood awkwardly in the middle of the room for a few moments, not knowing what to do now that he was there. He looked up at Derek and realized the man wasn’t wearing a shirt and promptly looked away once he felt the heat rushing up his chest and to his cheeks. 

“Stiles, what are you doing here?” Derek already knew the answer, but it appeared as though his mate was still lost in confusion. 

“Huh? Oh yeah, uh, why am I, Stiles, standing here in the middle of your room.” That was a good question. What _was_ he doing there? He knew he had been startled awake from a nightmare, and then he felt this strong urge to go see Derek. But now that he was here, he was cursing himself for giving in. Reluctantly his answered the only way he knew how. “I had a nightmare.” 

“I know” Derek replied. 

“What? How could you possibly know that?” 

“Your heartbeat woke me up. I thought something was wrong until I caught a whiff of the stench of fear filling the house and heard you tossing and turning in your sleep.” 

“How did you know I wasn’t being attacked? _Huh?_ I’m sure I would be tossing around and reek of fear then too.” 

“True, but I would have sensed someone else in my territory. I could tell you were alone.” 

“Your _territory_? I’m pretty sure this is my territory, thank you.” Stiles quipped, starting to feel comfortable in his own skin again. 

Derek just looked away, not saying anything for a few seconds. “You still didn’t tell me why you are here,” he said, doing his best to avoid the subject and failing miserably. 

“What was _that_?!” Stiles flailed, looking at Derek with eyes full of suspension. He crossed the room and sat on the bed, pointing an accusatory finger in Derek’s direction. “You’re hiding something. What is it?” 

Derek still refused to make eye contact. “It’s nothing, Stiles. Just leave it alone.” 

“Oh, hell no! You can’t do that! You can’t just start to open up like that and then shut me out. If I am going to be your mate, your _boyfriend_ , you are going to have to tell me stuff. So, what did you mean when you said _your territory_?” 

Derek let out a low growl followed by a sigh of defeat. It was hard for him to let himself open up to anyone after everything, but he knew Stiles was right. If they were going to make this work he would have to learn to trust Stiles. 

Stiles sat there silently as he watched the mental battle play out on Derek’s expression If he wasn’t so determined to get the man to drop his guard, he might have laughed at the faces he was making, but Stiles knew this wasn’t the time. As much as clown as Stiles was, he knew now wasn’t the time to poke fun. Eventually he saw Derek come to a resolution. 

“When I said my territory, I didn’t mean the house.” 

“Yeah, I got that much.” Stiles saw the reluctance reappear on Derek’s face. “Shit, sorry. Sarcastic by nature. Sometimes I have trouble holding it back. Go on.” 

“I, um, I meant you.” Derek looked up at Stiles, searching his eyes for any sign of retreat, but there was none. They were just filled with curiosity and _was that fondness_. 

“I’m your territory?” Stiles asked, the right corner of his mouth tilting up in a smirk.

“As far as my wolf is concerned.” Derek replied. He was trying his damndest to hold onto any shred of what remained of his rough exterior, but Stiles kept chipping away at it bit by bit. 

“How about as far as you are concerned?” Stiles asked, catching Derek off guard. 

He often thought of he and his wolf as separate entities, but very rarely did anyone else. They usually just accepted that Derek and his wolf were one, which wasn’t always the case. The fact that Stiles noticed the difference made his heart swell in ways he didn’t realize were even possible. And if he were being honest with himself, the answer to Stiles question was fairly simple. Of course he thought of Stiles as his, despite the short amount of time they had known each other, and he told him as much, earning a full-fledged smile. 

The room fell into a comfortable silence, Stiles smiling at Derek, and Derek marveling at how much he has changed in the last twenty-four hours. Before long though, Derek remembered he wasn’t the only one who had been avoiding answering questions. 

He knew he was going to ruin this moment between them, but Derek couldn’t stop himself from asking, ‘What were you dreaming about?” He watched Stiles face fall into a grave expression and immediately regretted asking, but then Stiles chuckled, leaving Derek slightly confused. 

“It’s stupid really. I dreamt my dad got shot,” he laughed lowly as he ran his hand across his hair. “I always do when he works late.” 

“So you were texting your dad then.”

It was a statement really, but Stiles answered anyway. “Yeah, just checking up on him. He always replies ‘I’m fine Stiles, go back to bed.’ He hates that I worry about him, but he is the only family I have left. I just want him to stay safe.” Derek understood that more than he could express. Laura had been his only family, and when she left New York he had been worried too. Turns out for good reason. So he could relate to how Stiles was feeling. 

“Wow, that was kinda depressing.” Stiles said, but Derek could hear the worry in his voice. 

“It’s okay Stiles, I don’t mind. I get it, probably better than anyone.” Derek saw Stiles face pale when he grasped exactly what Derek meant. 

Stiles launched himself at Derek, locking his arms around the man’s torso. The angle was awkward because Derek was still half lying down, but that didn’t stop Stiles in the least. He buried his face in Derek’s neck before he spoke. 

“You’re not alone anymore, okay Derek? We’ll be your family, me and my dad. We’ll all be here for each other, if you want.” 

Derek was at a loss for words, his mind completely overwhelmed at how badly he wanted exactly that. Instead of answering, Derek placed his hands on Stiles shoulders and pushed him back just far enough that he could see his mates face. Though he didn’t hear an increase in Stiles pulse, he wanted to see the honesty written on his features. He wanted to memorize everything detail of his expression and all the sincerity it held. 

“Stiles, why did you come to my room? And don’t tell me it was because of your nightmare, because I know that isn’t the entire truth.” 

Stiles swallowed as he gaze shifted from Derek’s eyes to his lips and back. 

“I–I guess I just needed to be near you. Felt like something was luring me here, telling me this is where I needed to be.” 

“Yeah, me too,” Derek breathed. 

“Wait, what?” Stiles asked, not expecting the answer he received. 

Derek pulled him forward pressing his lips firmly against Stiles’. Stiles responded instantly, wrapping his arms tightly around Derek’s neck, drawing himself closer until their chests collided. 

Derek wrapped his arm around Stiles’ waist and rolled them so Stiles was partially underneath him. Derek parted his lips, his tongue grazing lightly over Stiles bottom lip. The way Stiles tasted was intoxicating. He needed more. 

Stiles quickly caught on and parted his lips, allowing Derek access. Stiles couldn’t contain the moan that escaped him as Derek slid his tongue inside Stiles mouth. It was unlike anything he had ever experience. The last person he had kissed had been Lydia, and that was nothing compared to this. In fact, this was all a bit overwhelming. Stiles had no idea what he was doing. 

Stiles turned his head, gasping for breath as Derek continued kissing along his cheek and down his neck, leaving a trail of soft bites and licks along the way. As he reached the hollow of Stiles’ neck Derek became more persistent, the need to mark his mate, to claim him, growing stronger by the second. He buried his face against Stiles’ shoulder and breathed in deeply, immersing his senses with everything Stiles, but it still wasn’t enough. 

Derek needed more. He needed to feel Stiles’ skin against his. 

Stiles gasped when Derek yanked his shirt over his head in one swift motion, leaving Stiles’ chest exposed. Then Derek was on top of him, pressing their chests together, kissing his jugular, and grinding into him. 

“OH! _Oh, god!_ Derek, as much as I’m enjoying this. And, believe me, I’m _really_ enjoying this. I think we need to… to slow down. This is all happening a little too fast for me. This is all fairly new to me.” 

“Calm down, Stiles. Not gonna have sex with you. Just need to be close to you, mark you; make you smell like me. Need to make you mine,” Derek managed between kisses. 

“Are you sure, because that sounds an awful lot like sex to me, and I, uh, I can feel how _excited_ you are. Not that I can talk, but…” 

“I promise, nothing is going to happen.” Derek pulled back to look at Stiles directly. “I would never do anything you didn’t want.”

“Yeah, okay.” Stiles breathed. “Well how about some cuddling? I can leave my shirt off, if you want, and you can do that weird scent marking thing you were doing earlier?” 

Derek didn’t say anything; he just kissed Stiles one last time before rolling them on their sides and draping his arm over Stiles’ middle.

“I could get used to this,” Stiles hummed as he curled in closer to Derek. “Who would have guessed you were so sensitive.” 

“Just go to sleep Stiles,” Derek grunted against the back of his neck. 

“What?” Stiles turned to look at Derek. “I can’t sleep in here. If my dad found me, he would kill us both and you wouldn’t be allowed to stay here anymore.” 

“I’ll make sure you’re in your own bed before your dad gets home,” Derek reassured and kissed Stiles’ forehead. “Now, roll over and go to sleep” 

“Yes sir!” Stiles teased but he did as he was told, rolling over and pulling Derek’s arm back over him, lacing their fingers together. 

“Goodnight, Derek,” Stiles yawned. 

“Goodnight, Stiles.” 

Stiles was asleep within minutes, and Derek drifted off shortly after, content and surrounded by the scent of his mate.

-

As promised, when Stiles woke up the next morning, he was in his own bed, feeling well rested and in complete bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! Sorry it took so long to get to this point, but it has finally arrived! 
> 
> What did you think? All the comments are welcome!!!
> 
> Feel free to check out my blog at superwhowolflocked.tumblr.com!


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Stiles can't believe how much things have progressed over the past few weeks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> SOOOOOOOO Sorry this chapter took so long to post!! It has been a crazy couple of weeks. 
> 
> Once again, a huge thanks goes out to Liz for beta'ing this for me. She is amazing, and I love her dearly! Check her out at adderallandsarcasm/tumblr.com.

Stiles could hardly believe how things had progressed over the past few weeks. 

On one side, everything was perfectly domestic.

Derek was still staying at his house, and his dad had even taken a liking to him (although, Stiles was sure that wouldn’t be the case if his dad knew what happened on the nights he worked thirds). When John was home at night, which was rare anymore, they all ate dinner together and talked. That usually consisted of John interrogating Derek and Stiles chastising him for it. Then they would migrate to the living room to watch _Supernatural_. 

Stiles had gotten both Derek and John addicted to the show one day when he was watching “Mystery Spot” from season three. Derek had been working out, and John was working on a case, leaving Stiles to find something to entertain himself; naturally, he turned to _Netflix_. By the time the episode was over, Derek had finished working out and joined him on the couch, and John had decided he needed a break from the murder he was investigating (one Stiles and Derek both knew was werewolf related). By the end of the next episode both men were relentlessly asking Stiles about the characters and plot, and “ _Who was that? Have they met them before?_ ” often followed by, “ _Have they fought this creature before?_ ” So, Stiles decided it was best to just watch it from the beginning, and he was more than happy to, having found something both his dad and boyfriend could enjoy together. Stiles particularly enjoyed the episodes with werewolves. He would watch Derek’s reactions and laugh at the way his brows would furrow at the inaccuracies. Derek would “punish” him for it later, but it was all worth it. 

On the nights John worked late, Stiles and Derek spent the majority of the time in Stiles’ room making out and trying to memorize each other’s bodies with their hands. Stiles, being the horny teenager that he was, often tried to push things a little further. Derek on the other hand was insistent they wait until he was at least seventeen, if not longer. This made for a very frustrated and unhappy Stiles, but Derek just continued kissing him, telling him just because they couldn’t have sex didn’t mean they couldn’t do other things, he just needed to be patient and give Derek time to regain full control over his wolf. _Find his anchor_ was a term he used often. 

Derek didn’t want to rush anything with Stiles either. Just because they knew they were mates didn’t mean they had to skip over all the other stuff that eventually lead to… well, mating. He wanted to take his time with Stiles, really get to know him, memorize all the things that made him tick so he could do things right when the time came; really give Stiles the best first experience he could.

That was their home life. It was relaxed and carefree and perfect in every sense of the word. 

-

Stiles had introduced Derek to all of his friends as soon as he got the opportunity, and by _opportunity_ , he meant inviting everyone over to his house to have a “Meet My Mate” party, (alliteration completely intended). 

The first person to arrive was Scott, who Derek had briefly met in the woods the day he and Stiles were first brought together, but from the suspicious look in the boy’s eyes, Derek assumed he didn’t make a good first impression. The stench of distrust clouded the air. This was something he was going to have to fix, especially with Scott about to go through the change. 

Shortly after Scott, his girlfriend _and_ boyfriend (wow, he was one of the few with two mates, this boy really was special) arrived, bringing pizza and pop with them. And finally, the last people to show up were Lydia, Danny, and Jackson. Derek was informed earlier in the day that Jackson was Danny’s best friend, but everyone else thought he was an ass; they only put up with him for Danny’s sake. 

Stiles introduced Derek to everyone and Derek just stood there feeling really awkward and out of place. He wanted to make a good impression with Stiles’ friends, but he had never been a very social person to begin with, and what was he supposed to say, “ _Hi, I’m Derek, Stiles’ werewolf boyfriend_.” No, that wouldn’t be good. He decided to stick with his brooding instead. Luckily for him, Stiles seemed to understand and quickly ushered everyone into the kitchen to get pizza and drinks, allowing for a lull in conversation. 

The rest of the night went smoothly. Everyone ate their pizza and huddled together in the living room to watch the _Star Wars Trilogy_ (the original, of course) with only a few complaints from Lydia and Jackson. By the end of _The Empire Strikes Back_ , Lydia decided to head out, giving Stiles a kiss on the cheek, and dragging her entourage with her. Scott, Isaac, and Allison had all passed out curled up together on the floor, and Derek was absentmindedly running his fingers through Stiles’ hair whose head had found its way into his lap about an hour before. 

Stiles looked up at Derek and smiled briefly before it faltered. Derek stared back at him, waiting for an explanation, but none came. Stiles just turned his head and continued watching the movie.

Later that night, after Stiles had violently awaken Scott and his mates by rolling off of Derek and on top of them, and sent them home, he gave Derek that same waning smile. This time he wasn’t going to let it slide. Derek grabbed his wrist and pulled him in close. 

“What’s wrong?” 

“It’s nothing,” Stiles dismissed, but Derek was having none of it. 

“Stiles, I can hear you’re lying.” 

“Okay, fine! That’s not fair by the way,” Stiles pointed an accusatory finger in Derek’s direction. “It’s just that the full moon is in three days and we are going to have to tell him about werewolves before then, and I still don’t know everything, let alone enough to prepare him for actually _being_ one. And what if he doesn’t take it well, like what if he freaks out and runs away. Then what? He is going to be out there, on his own, and he could wolf out and _eat someone_!! Derek, we can’t let my best friend eat some poor unsuspecting person. He is too fragile to deal with that kind of guilt!”

Stiles was winded by the time he was finished. Derek didn’t bother trying to interrupt him, knowing Stiles would wear himself down. Besides, he was growing fond of his mate’s minor freak outs. He found them endearing, so he just smiled and waited for Stiles to take a breath. 

“You know Stiles, I am a werewolf myself, and I happen to know a thing or two about it. I could talk to him.” 

“You, _you’re_ gonna talk to him? Like actually use your words? Do you even know how to do that with anyone other than me?” 

Derek just rolled his eyes and turned toward the stairs leaving Stiles to follow in his wake. 

He plopped down on Stiles’ bed and waited for the body that would inevitably collide with his. Stiles wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck and rested his head on his chest with a huff. 

“Do you want me to be there when you talk to him?”

“If you want to be.” 

“Yeah, I think I do. Probably for the best, seeing as how he thinks you are a murderer and all.” 

“What?” Derek asked, his eyebrow arching in its usual manner. 

“He, uh, he may still think that you…” Stiles trailed off, not knowing how to finish his thought without hurting Derek. 

“He still thinks I killed my sister,” Derek finished for him.

“Mmhmm,” Stiles flinched at the words. “I haven’t exactly gotten the chance to talk to him and set the record straight.” 

Derek began rubbing circles on Stiles’ back as he thought about the situation. He knew he was going to have to shift in front of Scott to get him to listen to what he and Stiles had to say, which was going to be interesting to say the least. But, that was far better than the alternative that Stiles had so kindly depicted during his meltdown. 

“Stop thinking so hard,” Stiles interrupted Derek’s thoughts. “We’ll deal with it tomorrow.” 

“Tomorrow.” Derek agreed before drifting to sleep with Stiles still plastered to his chest. 

-

The next day Stiles was hyper aware of the full moon and affect it was having on Scott. Lacrosse was hell. That isn’t to say that Stiles wasn’t completely amazed and excited for Scott, of course he was, and he couldn’t stop himself from cheering. But, the abilities Scott was displaying on the field, they were obviously superhuman, and that had Stiles worried. If Scott lost control and shifted in the middle of practice, in front of the whole team, not only would he be putting himself in danger, but he could also expose Derek, and Stiles did not want that to happen. So, as soon as practice was over, he practically dragged Scott back to his place so they could talk with Derek. 

“What’s this all about, Stiles? You’re kind of freaking me out.” 

“Just chill buddy, I promise you’ll understand once we get back to my house.” 

“So I can talk with your boyfriend?” There was a hint of skepticism in his voice. 

“Yes. And don’t say it like that. How many times do I have to tell you, he isn’t the one who killed that girl.” 

“First of all, you just told me this _today_! And second, how do you know he isn’t _lying_. You barely even know this guy, Stiles. I know he is your One and all, but how much do you really know about him?” 

“More than you think,” Stiles muttered while avoiding eye contact with his best friend.

“What?” Scott asked, clearly missing what Stiles said. 

“Huh? Nothing! Would you just trust me on this, please? Derek didn’t kill Laura!

Scott just stared at Stiles, eyes wide. 

“What?” Stiles asked, slightly annoyed and confused. 

“ _Laura?_ How do you know her name was _Laura_?!” 

“Oops.”

“ _Oops_?! Stiles, what aren’t you telling me?” 

“Just, can we talking about this once we get to my house? I really, I can’t tell you everything right now. But once you talk to Derek, everything will be cleared up.” 

“Okay Stiles,” Scott huffed, turning back toward the jeep window.  
-

The talk with Derek went as well as expected. Stiles was the first to speak, breaking the ice between Scott and Derek. 

“Remember the joke from the other day? Not a joke anymore.”

Things progressed quickly from there. Stiles told Scott he thought he was a werewolf, Scott got uncharacteristically angry and threatening, shoving Stiles against the kitchen wall in an attempt to leave. That’s when Derek stepped in, pinning Scott opposite of Stiles, eyes glowing and fangs extended. 

“DEREK! Derek, stop!” Stiles ran across the room and tried to pull the wolf away from his friend, “ _Derek_! I’m okay, it’s _okay_. He didn’t mean to, it’s the bloodlust. He doesn’t know how to control it yet.” 

Derek dropped Scott but didn’t bother shifting back. 

“Bloodlust?” Scott wheezed, rubbing his throat where Derek had pinned him. 

Stiles sighed and looked between Scott and Derek, who was now leaning against the wall with a permanent scowl etched on his face. “Yeah, your urge to kill. It’s stronger on the night of the full moon.” Stiles nodded toward Scott’s hands where his claws were starting to retract.

Scott looked like he was about to cry as he watched the claws disappear. The realization was painted across his features. Slowly, he slid down the wall and buried his hands in his hair. “I’m a werewolf,” he whispered. Scott glanced up at Stiles and then to Derek who was still glaring at him cautiously, anticipating his every move. “Wha– how did this happen?” 

“The bite, the one on your side.” Derek answered curtly. Stiles and Scott both stared at him wide eyed, neither one of them expecting him to talk. Derek just rolled his eyes and continued, “It came from an alpha.” 

Stiles stared at him for another few seconds before shaking himself out of shock and turning back to Scott. “Right… right! Alphas are the only ones that can turn a human with a bite,” Stiles explained. “So the bite you got the other night…” he trailed off. “The only question is, now that you’ve been bitten, what does this alpha plan to do with you? Because I’m assuming it didn’t bite you to cure your asthma and help you become super awesome at Lacrosse.” 

“It wants him for his pack.”

With those words, Stiles felt something shift in the air. He knew the crazy that was his life was only going to get worse. 

-

Over the next couple of weeks it seemed like everything that could go wrong, did. Scott found out Allison’s father was the leader of a clan of werewolf hunters (that was going to make for some awkward family dinners), and not only were they hunters, but they knew Derek was a werewolf. Derek was shot by Allison’s psycho aunt and nearly died. Scott was being controlled by a faceless alpha who was trying to get him to perform ritualistic murder as initiation into its pack, and to make it all worse, Jackson was watching their every move (asshole). Like they didn’t have enough problems already. 

And it only got worse from there. 

-

Stiles couldn’t breathe. He felt like his heart had been ripped out and there was a crushing weight on his chest. He couldn’t make himself move, all he could do was stand there and stare at Derek’s lifeless body lying in front of him, blood gushing from his mouth and chest cavity. 

There was a voice coming from somewhere, but Stiles couldn’t place it. It sounded familiar, panicked. 

“ _…ILES!.... STILES!!.... go… now!”_

Stiles felt someone pulling on his shirt, dragging him toward the school and away from the remains of his mate. As he was yanked away the world snapped back into focus and he could finally hear what was happening around him, hear Scott pleading for him to move. 

“Stiles, come on! We have to go _now_! There’s nothing we can do for Derek. Just _please_ , we need to get out of here, we’re sitting ducks like this.” 

Stiles felt like he was going to throw up. He had waited 16 years to meet his One, his _mate_ … Just to have him ripped away not even two months later. Murdered… destined to suffer the same fate as the rest of his family. 

Stiles could feel the tears stinging his cheeks as he entered the school and lost sight of Derek. The only thing he could do now was live; live and hope this was all some insane nightmare.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please don't hate me for that ending.... I'm sorry, and promise I will make it up to you in the next chapter!! Other than slightly dying for the way I ended things here, what did you think of the chapter? Please, all comments are welcome, good or bad! 
> 
> Also, check me out at superwhowolflocked/tumblr.com I love making new friends!!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I thought after the way I left things last chapter you guys needed a little fluff. Enjoy! 
> 
> Much love to my dear friend Liz for beta reading and editing this for me! I love her dearly!! Check her out at adderallandsarcasm.tumblr.com

Stiles staggered into his dark empty house with a heavy weight on his chest. His dad was still at work, going over everyone’s statements about what had happened at the high school no doubt, and Derek… 

Stiles couldn’t even bring himself to think about Derek. He couldn’t let himself believe that Derek was… was

A sob racked through Stiles’ chest. He felt so alone, and the only person he wanted to see, he would never see again. But he had to hold himself together, at least long enough to get cleaned up and into the safety of his room. 

He dragged himself up the stairs, into the bathroom, and stripped off his clothes. His muscles were taut under his skin, his entire body tense and strained. The hot water of the shower pounding on his back did little to relax him. Instead, flashes of the night kept creeping into his thoughts. 

The plan was simple, stupid beyond all compare, but simple; break into the school, use the P.A. system to call for the Alpha, and do _whatever_ it took to take it down. 

_”This is a terrible idea,” Stiles told Scott as they headed to the school._

_“Yeah, I know.” Scott responded._

_“But we’re still gonna do it?”_

_“Can you think of something better?”_

_“Well personally I’m a fan of ignoring the problem until it just eventually goes away.”_

_“Just make sure we can get inside,” Scott paused and gestured toward the car pulling up. “He’s here.”_

_“Don’t sound so irritated by it. He’s here to_ help _. He does have a bit of experience with this whole werewolf thing. And besides, he’ll be good back up,” Stiles smiled as he approached his mate._

Derek didn’t know the plan. Scott still didn’t trust him yet despite all he had done to keep him alive, including facing a hoard of hunters. The fact irritated Stiles to no end, but this was Scott’s idea, so against Stiles’ better judgment, they kept him in the dark. 

_“Alright. You said that a wolf howls to signal his position to the rest of the pack, right?” Scott asked, still trying to grasp everything that came with being a werewolf._

_“Right, but if you bring him here, does that make you part of his pack?” Stiles asked, not really expecting an answer._

_“I hope not.”_

_“Yeah, me too. Alright. All you!” Stiles nodded toward the mic._

_Scott’s first attempt at a howl would have been hilarious if people’s lives weren’t in danger._

_“Was that okay? I mean, that was a howl, right?” he asked once he finished screeching into the P.A. system._

_“I – yeah,_ technically _,” Stiles grimaced._

_“Well, what did it sound like to you?”_

_“Like a cat being choked to death, Scott.”_

_“What do I do? How am I supposed to do this?!” Scott was panicking, completely overwhelmed by the chaos that had taken over his life._

_“Hey, hey, listen to me. You’re calling the Alpha, alright. Be a man. Be a werewolf, not a teen wolf._ Be a werewolf! _Do it!” Stiles encouraged._

_The second howl turned out to be more of an ear shattering roar, shaking all the doors and windows of the school._

_“I’m going to kill both of you! What the hell was that?! What are you trying to do, attract the entire state to the school?” Derek threatened as they exited the school. Stiles just rolled his eyes, knowing full well it was an empty threat._

_“Sorry,” Scott said with a hint of smugness in his voice, “I didn’t know it would be that loud.”_

_“Yeah, it was loud. And it was_ awesome! _” Stiles praised._

_“Shut up,” Derek grumbled._

_“Don’t be such a sour wolf,” Stiles teased, but his joking came to an immediate halt at the sight of blood gushing from Derek’s mouth._

Stiles didn’t know how he ended up on the tub floor with his head cradled between his knees or when the silent tears turned to uncontrollable and gut wrenching screams, but he had been there long enough for the water to turn ice cold. 

He managed to pull himself together for enough time to climb out of the shower, towel off, and slip on a pair of sweats before he started feeling the grief take hold again. His chest tightened and he couldn’t seem to catch his breath. The feeling wasn’t new to Stiles; he rushed to his bedroom so he could wait out the oncoming panic attack. But when he opened the door to his room he was hit with a whole different kind of panic; fear mixed with a tinge of relief and hope, because lying there, in the middle of his floor was Derek 

At first Stiles wasn’t sure if Derek was alive; he didn’t appear to be breathing and he was as pale as the moon. Part of Stiles wanted to believe he was alive, but the other part of him knew this could very well be some cruel joke the Alpha was playing on him; leaving his dead mate in his room as a warning. 

Stiles approached Derek with caution.

“Derek?” he whispered.

Derek stirred, “Stiles?” he groaned, trying to push himself up off the floor. 

Stiles felt his heart flutter. This wasn’t a joke; it was Derek, _his_ Derek. _Alive!_ It took him a moment before he could fully comprehend what was happening, still in shock, but the sound of Derek struggling on the floor brought him back to reality. “Shit! Derek!” Stiles scrambled to the floor next to him, pushing lightly on his shoulder to keep him from moving. "How are you not dead? I saw you… I saw your body lying there, lifeless.” 

“It takes a while for the healing process to work, especially when the attack comes from an alpha,” Derek explained breathlessly. 

Stiles pulled the towel from his shoulders and dabbed it across Derek’s forehead, mopping up the sweat that was collecting on his brow. “Do you.. can I get you anything to help?” 

“Just need rest,” he grumbled. 

Stiles tossed the towel aside and threw himself at Derek, wrapping his arms around the wolf’s neck and earning a grunt in response, but Derek wrapped his arms around Stiles’ waist and hugged him back. Stiles was crying again, partially because he was so terrified that he had almost lost Derek, but also because he was ecstatic that he hadn’t. 

“I thought you were dead,” he sobbed against Derek’s shoulder. “I thought I’d lost you forever.” 

Derek laughed lightly and ran his hand through Stiles hair before placing a light kiss to his temple. “It takes a lot more than that to get rid of me.” 

Stiles stayed pressed firmly against Derek’s chest until Derek started to twist uncomfortably under him. “Stiles, not that I don’t love being close to you, but this is painful.” 

“Shit, sorry,” Stiles flailed and pushed himself off Derek’s chest, causing the man to wheeze. “Sorry!” he said again.

Derek pushed himself up on his elbows and Stiles promptly hooked his arm through Derek’s and helped him up and to the bed, prompting him to sit on the edge. “Just stay there for a second, okay?” 

Derek didn’t have time to respond before Stiles was rushing out of the room and down the stairs. He soon returned with a bowl of water, rag, and what appeared to be a first aid kit tucked securely under his arm. 

He set the bowl of water down on the floor in front of Derek before taking the first aid kit from under his arm and shuffling through it and cheering happily once he found the scissors he was searching for. 

Derek looked at him questioningly as Stiles cut away what remained of his shirt and tossed it in the corner. He then grabbed the bowl of water and climbed on the bed behind Derek, placing a light kiss behind his ear. Stiles ran his hands across Derek’s shoulders and down his arms, attempting to ease away some of the tension buried there. Once he started to relax, Stiles took the rag, dipped it into the water, and began gently washing away the blood caked on Derek’s back. The wounds on his back were still open so Stiles took extra care when cleaning away the dirt and grime that had collected in them. 

Once he finished washing Derek’s wounds, Stiles pulled antibiotics and gauze from the first aid kit. Derek smirked to himself at the care Stiles was taking to make sure he was okay. The look wasn’t lost on Stiles. 

“Oh shut up,” he quipped playfully. “It can’t hurt, right? And besides, I don’t want you bleeding all over my bed while you sleep. My dad isn’t as gullible as Danny; he won’t believe the blood came from nose bleeds.”

Derek just snorted as Stiles applied the antibiotic and gauze to his lesions. Once Stiles was finished patching him up, Derek turned and encircled Stiles in his arms, pulling them both down on the bed. “Thank you,” he hummed, placing a kiss on Stiles’ forehead and squeezing him tight. “I’m glad you’re safe.” 

Stiles just laughed and buried his face in Derek’s bare chest, welcoming the warmth radiating from him. “You’re glad _I’m_ safe?! Derek, I thought you were dead! I think you being here, being _alive_ trumps everything right now. I’m just glad I didn’t lose you.”

“Yeah?” 

“Of course,” Stiles said leaning back so he could look in Derek’s eyes. “You’re my mate. I never want to lose you. Besides, what would my life be like without my Sourwolf?” he asked jokingly. 

“Probably a lot safer with less death, and filled with more two sided conversations,” Derek deadpanned. 

Stiles threw back his head and hollered in laughter. “Yeah, probably,” he managed between breaths as he tried to calm himself down, “but decidedly less exciting. I’d choose you over being safe and bored any day.” Stiles moved forward and placed a chaste kiss on Derek’s lips before rolling over and pressing his back to Derek’s chest, snuggling in close like he had done every night since he first met Derek. 

While Derek may have thought that him being mated to Stiles put the boy in danger, Stiles honestly never felt safer than when he was curled up in Derek’s arms, and Derek could feel that rolling off Stiles in waves. 

“Stiles?” 

“Hmm?” he hummed sleepily. 

“I’m glad you didn’t lose me, too” 

Stiles snickered and turned toward Derek’s front. He lifted his hand and gingerly ran it through Derek’s tasseled hair. Derek placed a hand on Stiles’ cheek, and stared into his amber eyes, taking in every ounce of affection and adoration within them. He leaned forward and captured Stiles’ lips with his, allowing himself to be completely overwhelmed by his mate. Derek slid his hand up Stiles’ hip to his waist and tried to turn Stiles’ body toward him but Stiles place his hand atop Derek’s and stilled his motion. 

“Not tonight, Big Guy,” he smiled up at him. The sight was blinding and it made Derek’s heart swell. “You need to rest so you can heal.”

Derek agreed reluctantly and draped his arm over Stiles side. Stiles drew Derek’s hand close to his heart and laced their fingers together, placing a feathery kiss to his knuckles before closing his eyes and falling asleep. 

Derek buried his face in Stiles’ neck and quickly followed suit, completely drained from the day’s events and his body trying to heal itself. 

-

It was around five in the morning when John walked into his house. Everything seemed still and peaceful within the sturdy structure of his home. It was comforting after the night he had had at the high school. No doubt his son felt the same way. 

John quietly climbed the stairs and staggered tiredly to his room. He promptly locked his gun and badge away in his gun safe and proceeded to shed away the many layers of his uniform. Before going to sleep, he walked down the hall to Stiles’ room. Carefully, he opened the door just a crack, wanting to check and make sure his son was safe after everything that had happened that night. 

When he opened the door John was met with one of the most heartwarming sights. Stiles was curled snugly against Derek’s chest, mouth hanging half open and their limbs tangled together. John knew he shouldn’t encourage this kind of behavior, but he couldn’t help how it made his heart swell. Before Derek entered their lives, John couldn’t remember the last time Stiles had slept soundlessly through a night of him working thirds. He was grateful for the happiness the man brought his son. 

Before closing the door John caught Derek’s gaze. The sheriff smiled and nodded toward him. 

“Just this once,” John whispered pointing between Derek and his son. Derek nodded in response and nuzzled his face in Stiles hair, quickly falling back to sleep. 

John closed Stiles’ bedroom door and returned to his own, climbing in bed and letting sleep claim him. He would have a talk about rules and boundaries with Stiles and Derek when he woke up. But for now, he would let them have this moment of bliss.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thoughts, comments?? 
> 
> For everything Teen Wolf, Sterek, and Dylan O'Brien feel free to join me on Tumblr at superwhowolflocked.tumblr.com!


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Still waiting on my beta reader to get back with me with a revised draft, but I feel like it's been _WAY_ too long since I last updated, so I'm gonna go ahead and post the rough draft. If there are any major mistakes things seem a little weird... I'm sorry! I'll have an edited draft posted soon =]

Chapter 11 

Derek woke to the sound of the Sheriff trying to quietly tiptoe down the stairs (and failing against Derek’s wolf hearing). What time was it anyway? He rolled to his back so he could get a look at the clock, Stiles shifting uncomfortably in his arms. Ugh, _seven-thirty in the morning_ , after the night he had, no thank you! How did the sheriff do it?! Working thirds, getting virtually no sleep, just to wake at the ass crack of dawn to be at work by nine the next morning. It all seemed a bit unfair to Derek, running the Sheriff ragged like they did, especially since there was no way he could keep up with all the supernatural shit happening around Beacon Hills. How could he? He was only one man, and he was up against an Alpha that was still faceless to even Derek. The man didn’t stand a chance. 

Derek was pulled from his thoughts by Stiles rolling over, placing his head on Derek’s shoulder, and draping his limbs over him like a body pillow. They both sighed in contentment, Derek burying his nose in the boy’s hair so he could breathe in everything Stiles. He felt his wolf settle beneath his skin and Derek knew there was no other place he would rather be; unfortunately his bladder didn’t agree with him. 

Grumbling to himself, Derek slipped from Stiles’ grasp, causing Stiles to whine in his sleep at the loss of warmth. Before Derek left the room, he turned back to look at his mate and a huge grin stretched across his face. Stiles had moved to where Derek had been lying, curled into a ball, and pulled the blanket up to his neck to keep all the heat trapped within his blanket cocoon.

Stiles looked so young and vulnerable lying there in his bed. Derek often forgot Stiles was only sixteen - _I’ll be seventeen in two months, Derek. Stop treating me like a child._ \- but more so than not, he seemed so much older. Maybe it was because of his mother’s death, or having to keep his dad together in the years following, or maybe Stiles was just one of those kids that was wise beyond their years; well, whatever it was, there was no doubt in Derek’s mind that Stiles was going to continue challenging him despite their age difference. 

Derek closed the door behind him, leaving Stiles to sleep for a few more hours. 

-

After going to the bathroom and washing his hands, Derek padded to his room and threw on a pair of sweats and a tee before heading down the stairs where the Sheriff was making breakfast. He sat on one of the stools at the breakfast island and watched as John shuffled around the kitchen. Eventually he pulled out two coffee mugs, filled them with freshly brewed coffee and slid one across the counter toward Derek. 

John took a few sips of his coffee while eyeing Derek suspiciously before he cleared his throat, set his cup aside, and folded his arms in front of him. 

“So you were sleeping in the same bed as my son.” John stated in his sheriff voice. 

“I was,” Derek replies matter-a-factly.   
“Care to explain why?” 

“Stiles has nightmares because you work thirds and he’s afraid something terrible is going to happen to you. After the night he had at the high school, nearly being killed himself, I just wanted to be there for him. Just in case.” 

“You were both shirtless.”

“We were.” 

“He’s still a minor, you know, even if the two of you have been paired together.” 

“Mmhmm,” Derek set his, now empty, cup on the counter in front of him so he could give the Sheriff his full attention. “Why don’t you ask what you’re wanting to ask, Sheriff.” 

John cocked his head to the side slightly and stared at the man sitting in front of him curiously. “Are you having sex with my son?” 

Derek smirked and made eye contact with John before shaking his head, “No, I’m not.” 

“You know, I really want to believe you, Derek. But you’re a grown man and I know my son, and what I saw this morning makes me doubt what you’re telling me.” 

The Sheriff’s skepticism made Derek laugh. “Oh, I’m not saying Stiles hasn’t tried. In fact, he’s been pretty persistent on trying to seduce me. He says _We’re Soul Mates anyway. That means we’re supposed to spend the rest of our lives together. What’s the point in waiting for something we know is going to happen anyway?_ It’s taken an extraordinary amount of will power to keep denying him, but I’ve made it very clear that I want to wait to have sex.” 

“What exactly are your intentions for my son then, if you’re not sleeping with him?” 

Derek smiled, “I know I’ve only known Stiles for a little over a month now, and I know it was this watch that brought us together,” he explained, pointing to his wrist, “but there’s something about him that keeps me from drifting. You know about my past, what happened to my family; sometimes I get so lost in this overwhelming darkness, consumed by grief. It’s crippling. But when I’m with Stiles that darkness fades and I start to feel like some of those wounds are finally starting to heal.” John nodded. “He’s such a bright kid. Even with all the pain his past has brought him, the both of you, he still manages to find a reason to smile day to day. I admire that quality in him. He’s my anchor.” 

Before John was able to respond Stiles tottered into the room, still half asleep. He slid onto the stool next to Derek and leaned over, laying his head on the man’s shoulder. “Wha’cha guys talkin’ ‘bout at this ungodly early hour?” he asked, wiping the sleep out of his eyes. 

“You,” Derek replied, placing a kiss in Stiles’ hair as John turned to pull the bacon out of the stove.   
“That better be turkey bacon,” Stiles quipped and John just groaned. 

“It’s the only kind of bacon you’ll let me keep in the house.” 

Stiles just laughed, threaded his fingers through Derek’s under the table, and flashed him a huge grin when Derek gave his hand a squeeze. 

-

Stiles woke curled up under the blankets. He patted the bed next to him, searching for Derek before he realized he was alone. He knew he hadn’t been for long though because the bed beneath him as still unnaturally warm. 

He checked his alarm and grumbled angrily at the early hour. Seven forty-two was way too early to be awake on the weekend (weekend meaning: school was canceled Thursday and Friday due to the crazy, and yet to be found, killer werewolf stalking about the halls of Beacon Hills High School). He needed _at least_ another four hours, especially after the night he had; watching his boyfriend get “killed” right before his eyes, getting chased by a big bad Alpha werewolf, and then coming home to find said “thought-to-be-dead” boyfriend, broken and bleeding on the floor and having to patch him up. Yep, Stiles definitely needed more sleep. 

He laid there for a few minutes, wishing for sleep to reclaim him. As soon as the smell of freshly brewed coffee and bacon flooded his senses, though, it was a useless fight. His stomach immediately started growling. 

With a reluctant groan, Stiles threw back the covers, pulled on a shirt, and headed toward the door. In any case, at least he would get to see his dad before he left for work. It was the closest thing he was going to get to a silver lining at this hour. 

As he made his way down the stairs, Stiles heard voices coming from the kitchen. His dad and Derek were talking… without him there to mediate? Well that couldn’t be good. He stopped at the bottom of the stairs and did his best to listen in. He could tell it was Derek talking but he couldn’t make out what he was saying. Stupid limited human hearing. Stiles was growing more and more jealous of his wolfy counterpart’s superhuman abilities by the day. 

With a defeated sigh Stiles abandon his attempts at eavesdropping and decided to join his father and mate in the kitchen; he really needed some coffee. 

As he neared the kitchen Derek’s words became clearer. “…to find a reason to smile day to day. I admire that quality in him. He’s my anchor.” Stiles felt a blush color his cheeks and spread down his neck. He’d never heard Derek talk about him like that; with such praise. 

Stiles entered the kitchen with a yawn, both his dad and Derek turning toward him. He would have assumed he was interrupting a secret conversation had he not heard what Derek was saying only moments before. Both men visibly relaxed as Stiles slip onto the seat next to Derek and leaned into him.

The conversation continued on casually as Stiles and Derek munched on bacon and sipped on their coffee. John finished up breakfast, cooking eggs and pancakes for everyone; Stiles asked him about work, John asked the boys if they had any plans for the weekend, and Derek grunted along here and there, but he seemed more fixated with playing with the watch still imbedded in Stiles’ wrist. 

Once nine o’clock approached John changed into his uniform and rushed out the door with a quick goodbye and a _”Behave yourselves, boys!”_ , before hopping in the cruiser, leaving Stiles and Derek with the house to themselves. 

As soon as Stiles heard his dad back out of the drive, he turned toward Derek and pulled him into a soft, lazy, kiss. 

Derek parted his lips and welcomed the combined taste of coffee and Stiles that overwhelmed him. 

“Mmm, what was that for?” Derek hummed happily once they parted. 

“So, I’m your anchor, huh?” Stiles smiled, arms still wrapped firmly around Derek’s neck. 

“Oh, you heard that then?” Derek swallowed, feeling slightly anxious. “I mean, yeah. That’s why I’ve been struggling to keep my wolf at bay. Switching anchors can be… a struggle. A-are you okay with that? Being my anchor I mean?”

Stiles had to suppress his laugh. He had never seen Derek so nervous before, like he felt utterly vulnerable. This was a huge step for the wolf; it was endearing and Stiles didn’t want to ruin the moment by making Derek feel like the situation wasn’t being taken seriously. So, instead, he kissed the corner of Derek’s lips and buried his face in his shoulder before speaking. 

“Of course I’m okay with it,” he said, voice muffled by the fabric of Derek’s tee. “I’m thrilled!” 

“Really?” Derek asked disbelievingly. 

“Yes, absolutely!” Stiles replied, untangling himself from Derek and dragging him toward the living room. “Why wouldn’t I be?” 

“It’s just that, for a wolf, having a _person_ be your anchor, it means they have really strong emotional ties to that person. It’s kind of intense. It means, for me, things between us are…” Derek paused trying to find the right word. 

“Serious?” Stiles offered. 

“Yeah,” Derek breathed, “and I don’t want you to feel pressured or overwhelmed by it.” 

“Hey, no, don’t think that! We’ve been through this, remember? I’m not going anywhere and nothing you do or say is going to scare me away, _especially_ this. After helping Scott find his anchor in Allison and Isaac, I figured one day I would become yours. I just didn’t know it was going to be so soon, but don’t for one second think I’m overwhelmed by it. I am completely whelmed, underwhelmed even; the epitome of calm. This is nothing compared to finding out you were a werewolf, and that didn’t scare me away, so this sure as hell won’t!” Stiles reassured. “I’m completely committed to this, to _us_ , despite all the crazy that comes along with it. So yes, I’m one hundred percent okay with being your anchor, okay?” 

“Yeah, okay.” 

“Good! Now sit your ass down so I can use your legs as a pillow while we watch _Doctor Who_.” 

Derek complied with a roll of his eyes. “ _Doctor Who??_ ” 

“Are you kidding me?! You’ve never heard of _Doctor Who_?” Stiles marveled while situating himself on Derek’s lap. “We are seriously going to have to expand your pop culture knowledge.” 

“Being mated with you, I don’t think there’s any avoiding it,” Derek snickered. 

“Oh, Sourwolf’s got sass does he?” Stiles retorted while queuing up _Netflix_.

“What can I say, I’m learning from the best.” 

Stiles just laughed and settled in closer to Derek. 

They watched the first episode with minor banter. Derek commented on how ridiculous the idea of living plastic was – _“This coming from the man who magically grows fangs, claws, and hair from his face… while somehow managing to lose his eyebrows. What’s the deal with that anyway?” “Now_ you’re _being ridiculous._ – the dreadful makeup job they did on Mickey when he was taken over by the living plastic, and “Seriously, that guy has the biggest ears I’ve ever seen!” 

When the first episode came to an end and they were waiting for the second episode to load, stiles shifted in Derek’s lap so he was looking up at him. 

“Hey, Derek?” 

“Hmm?” 

“Thanks for opening up today… I know how hard it is for you to use your words.” 

Derek scoffed. “Shut up and watch the show,” he said pointing toward the TV. 

-

“So you know how we told the cops last night that whatever it was that was chasing us got Derek?” Scott all but screamed while barging into Stiles’ house. “Well my mom heard some cops talking at the hospital last night, and they said they couldn’t find another body anywhere!” 

“You don’t say?” Stiles fake inquired while shutting the door. 

“Yeah, and I mean they said they sear-” Scott trailed off as he entered the living room. Stiles counted _1… 2… 3…_ in his head, waiting for Scott’s inevitable freak out. 

_“HOLY SHIT!!”_

“And there is it,” Stiles said to himself. 

“What the, but, you were, how the…” Scott stammered as Stiles joined him and Derek in the living room. 

“Nice to see you too, Scott,” Derek mocked. 

“But, _you were dead!_ I saw you. I had to drag Stiles away from your body so he wouldn’t be killed too.” 

“Hey Scott, thanks for calling before you came over. Oh yeah, by the way, Derek isn’t dead, the exact opposite actually, he is very much alive. Last night when we thought he was dead, yeah, no, he was actually just unconscious and _close_ to being dead, but not quite.” 

“Oh ha, ha, Stiles. Now will you tell me how the hell you’re still alive please?” 

“Stiles just told you. I wasn’t actually dead. When I came to you guys were inside the school with the alpha, but the cops were on the way, so I got out of there before they arrived and tried to send me to the hospital.” 

“He was passed out on my floor when I came home last night.” 

“Oh… well what are we going to tell the cops? I mean, they think he’s dead.” Scott said gesturing toward Derek. 

“If anyone asks, just tell them you were mistaken. It was a traumatizing night and you got mixed up. But, I’m sure they’re more concerned with finding the guy going around murdering people. Besides, Derek and my dad had a heart to heart this morning. He can set the record straight if anyone asks.” 

“If you say so,” Scott sounded doubtful. 

“I do, buddy, I do.” Stiles said as he left the room, leaving Scott and Derek alone. 

“Sooo, not dead then, huh?” 

“Nope.” 

“That’s good.” 

“Yep.” 

“No, really, I’m glad you’re not dead.” 

Derek raised an eyebrow at Scott’s confession. 

“Well, you’re my best friend’s One. You didn’t see him last night. He was devastated. I haven’t seen him like that since his mom died, and I never want to see him that way again. But that’s not just it,” Scott sighed. “I may have been wrong about you.” 

“Oh?” Derek asked, trying not to sound too smug. 

“Yeah. I guess I was just being over protective or something. But I know now, especially after last night, you’re not the one responsible for everything going on around town. And _maybe_ I can learn a few things from you, you know, about this whole werewolf thing.” 

“Aw, my boys are bonding.” Stiles cut in. “Better take it, Derek. He sounds pretty genuine to me.” Both Scott and Derek jumped at the sound of Stiles behind them causing Stiles to let out a burst of laughter. “You know, for the two of you being werewolves, you’re not very good at keeping track of your surroundings.” Stiles teased as he handed Scott a can of soda he grabbed from the kitchen. 

Derek glowered at Stiles teasing and decided to do something about it. As Stiles walked backward toward the couch, making faces at Scott, Derek stuck his foot out causing him to trip and fall right into Derek, with a loud squawk and flailing limbs. 

“I hate you,” Stiles grumbled. 

“No you don’t.” 

“Hmm, you might be right,” Stiles grumbled as he snuggled into Derek's chest before grabbing the remote and pressing play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hopefully this draft wasn't _too_ terrible. I would love to hear everyone's thoughts! 
> 
> And if you're interested, feel free to join me at superwhowolflocked.tumblr.com!! I love making new friends!!


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oh my goodness!! I'm so sorry it took me so long to update!!! It was finals time and I have _**SIX**_ papers to write. But it's summer now, and I'll definitely be updating more frequently, I promise!
> 
> This is going to be the last chapter that follows the plot of Teen Wolf, from here on out, _everything_ is going to change (and I'm so excited)!
> 
> Also!! I big thank you to be sister and best friend for beta'ing this chapter for me! She is amazing and you should all check her out at the-doctors-next-companion13.tumblr.com

Honestly, Stiles had no idea how he always managed to get himself in these situations.

One minute they had a perfectly orchestrated plan, (get the necklace, find the Alpha, help Scott kill the Alpha, and Scott turns back to human… in theory), the next minute, everything had gone to shit! 

\- 

“So how do we go about finding the Alpha?” Scott asked after Derek told him he might become human again if he was the one to kill the Alpha. 

“The last time I talked to my sister, she was close to figuring something out. She found two things. The first was a guy named Harris,” Derek explained. 

“Our chemistry teacher?” Stiles interjected, more than a little shocked. 

“Why him?” Scott was clearly confused. 

“I don’t know yet.” 

“What was the second?” Scott questioned. 

“Some kind of symbol,” Derek explained while unfolding a small piece of paper. The moment Scott saw the drawing he let out an annoyed groan and rolled his head back in a defeated manner. “What? You know what this is?” Derek asked, a bit frantic at having any sort of lead as to who killed his sister. 

“I’ve seen it before, on a necklace. Allison’s necklace,” Scott grumbled. 

“Why are you acting like this is some huge problem? If anything, this will be a cake walk compared to everything else we’ve been through. Finally! A break!” Stiles said punching his friend in the arm playfully. Scott still didn’t appear to be happy. “What? What am I missing here?” 

“Allison hasn’t talked to me since the night at the school. She thinks I’m hiding something from her.” 

“Well you kinda are buddy.” 

“I know that, Stiles, I don’t need you to remind me!” Scott snarled, eyes flashing gold.

Derek growled from his spot next to Stiles, warning Scott to keep himself under control. 

“Whoa, whoa, no need for that now,” Stiles said, running his hand back and forth on Derek’s knee, trying to calm him. “We’re all friends here.” He directed his attention back on Scott. “We need that necklace, Scott. I don’t care what you gotta do to get it, beg, grovel, jewelry. Doesn’t matter. Just get it done, okay?” 

 

“Fine,” Scott muttered before grabbing his coat and leaving Stiles’ without another word.

“You know, for someone who is about to possibly become human again, he doesn’t seem very willing to do what it takes to get the job done,” Stiles thought aloud once he heard the front door slam shut. “Now, come with me. I have another idea on how we can track down the Alpha, just in case this route doesn’t pan out,” Stiles said, grabbing Derek’s hand and pulling him toward the stairs. 

\- 

“You want me to do what?” Danny asked

“Trace a text.” 

“And what makes you think I know how?” Stiles had a feeling Danny already knew the answer to that question

“I - I looked up your arrest report, so – ”

“I - I was 13. They dropped the charges. Anyway, why should I?” Danny looked more than a little annoyed

“Because we’re… Friends?” Danny rolled his eyes. “Because Jackson is your best friend and he has been relentlessly torturing Scott and me for the past week and a half and you want to make up for his unbelievable douchebaggery?” 

Danny looked a little guilty, but he still didn’t agree. “What’s he doing here?” Danny nodded toward Derek. 

“He’s my mate, Danny. He’s pretty much with me twenty-four seven.” 

“Is that blood on his shirt?” 

“Yeah. Yes. Well, he gets these horrible nosebleeds. Hey, Derek. I thought I told you you could borrow one of my shirts since all yours are dirty (riddled with bullet holes and covered in blood from being attacked on a daily basis).” Stiles said before turning back to Danny “So anyway, I mean, we both know you have the skills to trace that text, so we should probably –”

“Uh, Stiles?” Derek grunted from across the room.

“Yes?”

“This - no fit.”

“Then try something else on.” Stiles looked back at Danny and noticed how he was blatantly staring at Derek’s bare chest. On any other day, Stiles would have probably been insanely jealous, but today, he was going to use this to his advantage. “Hey, that one looks pretty good, huh? What do you think, Danny? The shirt.” He pointed with a smirk.

“It's - it's not really his color,” Danny stuttered, probably feeling a bit awkward.

“Watch keeps on ticking, but you still play ball, don’tcha, Danny boy?”

“You're a horrible person.”

“I know. It keeps me awake at night. Anyway, about that text.”

“Stiles! None of these fit.”

Danny cleared his throat and tore his eyes from Derek’s still naked torso. “I'll need the ISP, the phone number, and the exact time of the text.”

Stiles let out a little cheer. He knew Derek was going to punish him some way or another for that later, but right now, he was going to celebrate this small victory. 

Several moments, and a lot of typing later Danny was pointing at the computer screen “There. The text was sent from a computer. This one.”

“Registered to that account name?” Derek asked, clearly confused.

“No, no, no, no. That can't be right,” Stiles babbled. It read Melissa McCall. There was no way that could be right. 

And that’s how Stiles wound up at the hospital roaming the halls searching for his best friend’s mom. 

-

“Yeah, I said I can't find her,” Stiles explained over the phone to Derek who was waiting in the car. 

“Look, ask for Jennifer. She's been looking after my uncle.”

Stiles quickly headed toward the room Derek had taken him to a few days after they were brought together. He explained how his Uncle Peter was the only other person to survive the fire besides him and his sister, though; he was left in an unresponsive state. It had been in that moment that Stiles knew this was something more for him. This wasn’t just a watch telling him that Derek was his soul mate, this was something so much more; a bond, an undeniable link between the two of them. Something so strong that Derek was willing to tell Stiles about the most painful experience of his life despite the short amount of time they had known each other; because he trusted him absolutely. And that trust that Derek put in Stiles, it made his heart swell. 

It didn’t take long for him to reach the room.

“Yeah, well, he's not here either,” Stiles said after checking peter’s room.

“What?”

“He's not here. He's gone, Derek.” What part of that was confusing?

“Stiles, get out of there right now - it's him! He's the Alpha! Get out!” Stiles could hear the panic in Derek’s voice and he felt his stomach roll.

Stiles backed out of the room slowly only to be met with Peter waiting for him just outside the door. “You must be Stiles”

Stiles turned to run but he was cut off by Peter’s nurse. “What are you doing here? Visiting hours are over,” she said with an evil smirk.

“You - and him,” the pieces were starting to slot together. “You're - you're the one who - Oh, my - and he's –” Finally, Stiles got the whole picture. “Oh, my God, I'm gonna die,” Stiles whined. 

Thankfully, that was the moment Derek chose to charge in, elbow the nurse in the face, and knock her out cold. 

“That's not nice. She's my nurse,” Peter chastised.

“She's a psychotic bitch helping you kill people. Get out of the way.” That last part was obviously directed at Stiles. 

With a grumble, he slid to the floor and did his best to crawl out of the way (while he heard Derek getting his ass kicked behind him), leaving a trail of scuff marks in his wake. Once he was firmly out of the way, he turned back only to see Derek lying flat on his stomach, blood pooling from his mouth. 

He felt utterly hopeless. There was nothing he could do to help Derek, and even if he tried he would probably just end up dead and that would probably hurt Derek more than having the shit beat out of him by his uncle. So, Stiles hightailed it out of the hospital and went directly home. He wasn’t worried about Peter killing Derek, if he wanted him dead, he would have killed him in the first thirty seconds. No, Peter was just trying to make a point. Stiles was more concerned with the condition Derek was going to be in when he got home. 

-

“What the hell happened to him?!” Stiles shouted as Derek carried an unconscious Scott into Stiles’ bedroom. 

“Peter, he did something to him,” Derek huffed, still healing from his encounter with Peter. “Made Scott see his memories or something. I don’t know. He passed out before he could tell me much.” 

“Well, lay him on the bed. Hopefully he wakes up soon. Wait, did you say Peter? Why was he with Peter?” 

“I took Peter to him.” 

“What?! Stiles voice was surprisingly high. 

“I had to. It was either act like I was on his side, or let him kill me. I knew he wasn’t going to kill Scott; he needs him. So I decided the ladder was the best choice for everyone,” Derek explained defensively. 

Stiles felt himself deflate. Derek had a point. Stiles wasn’t exactly happy with it, but if he had to choose between a dead Derek or a passed out Scott, he would choose a passed out Scott every time. 

“Yeah, alright,” he conceded, running his hands over his hair and down his face. 

“I thought I was going to lose you,” Derek sounded sad and far away. He was leaning against the door frame, gaze cast down and hands behind his back. 

“What? Hey, come here,” Stiles beckoned. 

Wasting no time, Derek pushed off the frame with his foot, and closed the gap between him and Stiles. He rubbed his cheek against his mate’s and buried his face in Stiles’ shoulder. 

“It was a close call. It was. But I’m still here, and that’s all because of you.” 

“Yeah, but if it weren’t for me you never would have been there in the first place. And if I would have been just one second later he coul –”

“Whoa there buddy, let’s not turn all cliché wolf on me. You weren’t, he didn’t. Now it’s time for sleep. It’s been a crazy busy day and I think we both need a little rest. Scott obviously isn’t moving anytime soon, so we’ll both sleep in your room. Just make sure I’m back in my bed before my dad wakes up? I think he might kill us both if he finds us sleeping together again.” 

Derek just nodded in Stiles’ shoulder, lifted him up by his ass, and carried him down the hall. 

-

“Alright, so you’re going to go scare the shit out of Jackson so he’ll stop pestering Scott about getting him the bite, and I’m going to go help Scott keep your creeper uncle away from his mom. I’ll see you when you get home?” 

“Shouldn’t take too long. How hard can it be to scare and arrogant, egotistical, douchebag like Jackson?”

“Well, just be careful. There are still hunters out there, and if they see you with Jackson, they might think you’re up to something.”

“I’ll be fine. You be careful with Peter.”

Derek kissed Stiles on the forehead and walked out the door.

-

“Scott, I can’t get ahold of Derek!” 

“What do you mean? He hasn’t been home?” Scott asked on the other end of the line. 

“No, I haven’t seen him since I left to help you sabotage your mom’s date with Peter yesterday. YESTERDAY Scott! I’m freaking out!!!”

“Well did he tell you he was going anywhere?” 

“He went out last night to scare Jackson and never came home. No call, no text, nothing. Scott, something is seriously wrong. I can… I don’t know… I can sense it. It must be because we’re mated or something.”

“Stiles, just calm down. We’re going to find him, okay? I’m sure he’s fine.” 

“Don’t tell me he’s fine, Scott, just help me find him!” 

-

“Kate.” Derek snarled, struggling against his restraints. 

“Good to see you too, bestie.” Kate taunted. 

“We were never friends,” Derek spit. “It was all just a trick for you to get access to my family.” 

“Aw, Derek, I’m hurt. I thought we really had a connection. We shared everything with each other. After all, if it weren’t for what you told me about your home, I never would have been able find your pack.” 

Derek just glared at her. “Are you going to torture me, or are you just gonna talk me to death?” 

“Oh, sweetie, I don't – I don't wanna torture you. I just – wanna catch up. Remember all the fun we had together?”

“Like the time you burned my family alive?”

“No, I was thinking more about the all the time you spent spilling your deepest darkest secrets to me and I quietly laughed at how pathetic you were. But the fire thing. Yeah, that was fun too. I love how much you hate me.” Derek didn’t say a word. “Sweetheart, I really don't want to torture you,” Kate said turning to head out the door. “But he does.”

-

I felt like an eternity. The man would beat Derek with anything he could get his hands on, his fists, a bat, a tire iron, all the while keeping a steady stream of electricity coursing through Derek’s body to slow down his healing process. 

Finally, after hours of continuous torture, he decided Derek was bloodied enough to leave the cell and give Derek a chance to heal.

After about twenty minutes after the man left, Derek heard Scott’s howl. 

-

“Stiles, I found him. He’s somewhere near Hale Manner. I’m on my way there now.” 

“Wha- That’s amazing! How did you find him?” 

“I just… howled… and he responded.” 

“Way to use your wolfy mojo buddy! I’ll meet you there.” Stiles hung up the phone and slid it back in his pocket. 

“Hale Manner, huh?” Stiles spun around so quickly he nearly fell over. 

“Oh fu- ssshit Peter. What do y- whadoyawant?” Stiles was losing his ability to communicate, his heart beating in his throat. 

“Well, I was coming to see if you knew where I could find my nephew, but it looks like you already answered that question.” 

“And now?” 

“Well, I could kill you but where’s the fun in that? Besides, you’re mated to my nephew and you haven’t really done anything to get in my way. You’ve been quite helpful actually. So, I suppose I can keep you around.” 

“Yeah thanks for that, I really appreciate it,” his voice thick with sarcasm. 

“I like you Stiles. Since you’ve helped me, I’m going to give you something in return. You want the bite?” Peter asked like it was the most normal question in the world.

Stiles paused for a moment, a bit dumbfounded. “What?” 

“Do you want the bite?” Peter reiterated “If it doesn’t kill you, and it could, you’ll become like us.”

“Like you?” 

“Yes, a werewolf. Would you like me to draw you a picture? You’d be stronger, faster, heal quicker, and the best part, you’d truly be mated to Derek.” Peter got this disgusting sugary sweet tone to his voice. “Sure, you’re mated now, but if you were one of us, you would feel it in your bones. It would be the most intense feeling you would ever experience, and all from.. one.. little.. bite. Yes or no?” 

Peter grabbed Stiles arm and slowly raised his wrist to his mouth. What was this? Was Peter being serious, offering him the bite like it was a cup of coffee or a slice of pizza. Of course Stiles wanted the bite. He had been working up the courage to ask Derek about it for weeks. He hated feeling helpless, useless, like someone always needed to protect him, and if he became a werewolf, none of that would be a problem. He could help Scott and Derek. But, that would also mean more lying to his dad and making himself a target for the hunters. But, even if he did want the bite, did he really want it from this guy? 

Stiles could feel Peter’s breath on his skin, his fangs nearly touching his flesh. At the last possible second, Stiles yanked his arm back. 

“I don’t want to be like you,” Stiles spit. 

“You know what I heard just then? You heart beating slightly faster over the words I don’t want.” 

“You’re wrong. I don’t need to be a werewolf to be truly mated to Derek, I already am. I already feel my love for him in my bones, no, better than that, in my soul. I love him with everything I have, and I don’t need to be a wolf to feel that. Also, I don’t want to be like you. I may want to be a werewolf, but not if it’s by your fangs. 

Stiles knew what he was saying was stupid. He was standing up to an Alpha werewolf, someone who could, and probably would, rip his throat out without even flinching. But he didn’t care. He wasn’t about to let some heartless asshole tell him how he felt about his mate. But Peter didn’t look angry; he looked amused. And with that, he turned and left, leaving Stiles alone with his thoughts. 

-

When Stiles arrive at the manner, the fight had already begun. Kate was dead on the floor boards, Derek was knocked on his ass, Scott was about ready to get his face torn off, and the Argents were standing as far back as they could. Luckily, Stiles had a plan. He always had a plan. 

With as much strength as he could muster Stiles threw a Molotov cocktail directly at the Alpha. Of course, with his luck, the fucking thing caught it. 

“Aw damn,” Stiles mumbled. So much for a plan. 

“Allison, Scott yelled, tossing her her bow. 

With one accurate shot, Allison struck the bottle and the Alpha went up in flames. While it was distracted, Stiles threw a second bottle, hitting the wolf directly in the chest. 

The stench of burning hair and charred flesh filled the air, causing Stiles’ stomach to churn and bile to rise to his mouth. 

Within seconds, the only thing that remained of the Alpha was the burned shell of a dying man. It was slightly ironic how he almost mirrored the fallen manner behind him. 

Once the fire stopped burning and Peter was gasping for breath, barely hanging onto life, Derek rose to his feet and stood above his uncle, claws extended. 

“Wait,” Scott shouted, “you said the cure comes from the one that bit you!”

“It doesn’t work like that, son,” Allison’s father hollered from behind Scott. 

“What?” 

“There is no cure. Hunters have been searching for one for centuries. That was the first thing we tried. Doesn’t work.” 

“So, I’m stuck like this?” 

“Until you finally screw up and a hunter takes you out,” Chris said as though it were inevitable. 

Derek was still standing over Peter, a look of pain etched on his features. He didn’t want to kill his only remaining relative, but if he didn’t, Peter was never going to stop murdering people, and that wasn’t something he could continue to let happen. Derek spared one glance at Stiles, who took a deep breath and then nodded, as if he knew Derek needed reassuring, permission even, to end his uncle’s life. Not because he couldn’t do it without it, but because he needed to know that Stiles was going to be able to live with him, as his mate, knowing he was a killer. He needed to know this wasn’t going to finally be the thing to scare him away.

With that knowledge, Derek raised his claws and swung, ripping Peter’s throat out. The man clung to life for a few moments before his eyes finally faded, cold and lifeless. 

As Peter’s final breath left his lungs, Derek’s eye’s flashed, turning from the vibrant blue Stiles had grown to know, to a deep pulsing red. 

“I’m the Alpha now,” Derek growled, attempting to keep his new found power under control. 

“Derek?” Stiles called cautiously, “Derek, are you alright?” Stiles inched his way toward his mate, hands in front of him warily. 

Derek took a deep breath. His eyes gradually reverted back to their natural blue green and his claws and fangs receded. “I’m fine” he grumbled, but his body was still tense. 

Stiles was only inches away from where Derek, where he was still standing over Peter’s corpse. He gripped Derek’s bicep and pulled him away from the body. “Come on big guy, let’s go home,” Stiles said, feeling completely drained all of a sudden. 

“You still want…” 

“No question, my Alpha.” Stiles smiled and Derek stroked his cheek, leaving a trail of blood behind it. For any normal person, having blood smeared on their face would be cringe worthy, but Stiles knew it just came with the territory, being mated to a wolf and all. 

They started making their way toward Stiles’ jeep when Chris stepped in front of them. 

“We need to talk.” 

“Not now,” Stiles deadpanned 

“Yes now,” Chris stated, hand firmly grasping the gun strapped to his hip. 

“You lay a fucking finger on him and I won’t hesitate to tell my father,” Stiles spit, painfully unamused. “Now if you don’t mind, I’m going to take my mate home, clean the blood out from under his nails, and slowly piece him back together from the grief your family caused.” 

-

“Take off your clothes,” Stiles ordered as he turned on the shower. 

“What?” It was the first word Derek had spoken since they left the manner and it sounded broken and unsure. 

“Dude, your clothes are torn to shreds, you’re covered in blood, and even my human nose can smell that you reek. You’re taking a shower. Now.” 

“Hmm,” Derek agreed and stripped out of what remained of his clothes. 

Stiles choked on his air as Derek slid his boxers off. Sure, he had felt Derek pressed hard against him during some of their more heated make out sessions, but this! Stiles didn’t realize what he was getting himself into. Derek was! Okay, not huge, but he was definitely an inch or two longer than Stiles, maybe eight inches, and he was thick. 

Derek stared at him with an amused look.

“I – uh… um… I just – I just realized… uh.”

“Realized what?” Derek asked, stepping into Stiles personal space. 

“I’ve never actually – um… seen you… uh.”

“Naked?” 

“MmHmm,” Stiles hummed, averting his eyes and rolling back on his heels. “Why are you hard anyway?” 

“Hey, look at me Stiles.” 

“Ohhoho… I want to. Believe me, I do. But – uh, I think it was you who told me we weren’t having sex until I was seventeen, and if you are wanting to stick with that arrangement, then I’m just going to keep staring at this wall. Because if I look at you, I’m going to want to climb you like a tree, and I’m pretty sure you don’t want that to happen right now. So, wow, isn’t this wall a nice color? I mean, it’s not exactly white, but it isn’t cream either. I think people call it egg shell? And oh my god, I’m rambling about wall colors now. Yeah, I’m just going to shut the hell up.” 

“Stiles?” Derek asked, playing with the hem of the boy’s shirt. 

“Hmm?” Stiles responded, still staring pointedly at the wall. 

“Are you going to join me?” 

“What?” Stiles looked back at Derek so quickly he was surprised he didn’t have whiplash. “You want me to…” he pointed toward the shower behind him. Derek just nodded, a little smirk playing on his lips. “Yeah, oh-okay,” Stiles agreed as Derek lifted his shirt over his head and then started making progress on his pants button. 

Within seconds they were both stark naked and Derek was pressing Stiles firmly against the bathroom door, kissing along his jawline and nipping down his neck and along his collarbone. 

Stiles clung to Derek, scratching welts down his back. He grinded up into Derek’s thigh, moaning loudly at the contact. 

“Derek, shower,” 

With that, he was being hulled across the room and placed under the water. 

“Alright, Derek, I’m going to get you cleaned up, okay? And then we – we can, uh, continue this,” Stiles explained, pulling Derek’s mouth away from his throat. Derek grunted an incoherent response, but Stiles was going to take it as a yes. 

Stiles grabbed a washcloth and lathered it with soap. He slid it down Derek’s bicep and across his chest, washing away the grime left behind from the fight at the manner. Stiles paid extra close attention to Derek’s right hand, making sure to get rid of all traces of dried blood and burnt flesh. He kissed each one of Derek’s fingers and as he slid to his knees so he could more easily wash Derek’s legs. He left a trail of kisses in his wake; along his calf, the side of his knee, on his inner thigh, the v along his pelvis.

He wanted to make Derek understand how much he cared about him, how much he needed him, and this was the only way Stiles knew how to show it, by being there for him and taking care of him when Derek needed him most. 

“Stiles, please, you’re driving me crazy,” Derek breathed above him. He had his eyes closed tight and hands clasped firmly at his side. 

Stiles just laughed and kissed the side of Derek’s knee again before standing and wrapping his arms around Derek’s neck. “I’m sorry. I was just trying to make sure you were squeaky clean,” he teased. 

“Job well done,” Derek stated as he pulled Stiles in for a kiss. 

They stood there under the water for several minutes, tangled in each other, taking the time to memorize how the other tasted. 

“Mmm, as much as I love making out with you in the shower, what do you say we move this to the bedroom?”

Derek didn’t even bother responding; he just shut off the water, grabbed the towels, and carried Stiles to the bedroom over his shoulder. He tossed Stiles down on the bed and crawled on top of him, littering his torso with love bites. 

“Der – Derek, are we really doing this?” 

“Only if you want to,” Derek hummed against his jaw. 

“Oh, I want to, I just. The age thing. And you wanting to wait.”

“I wanted to wait for your sake. I wanted you to be ready,” Derek held Stiles’ gaze. He looked vulnerable. “Stiles, being mated to a wolf, especially when you’re human, is a big deal. I didn’t want to rush you into anything you weren’t ready for.”

“Derek, I –” 

“No, wait, let me get this out. Today, when I was trying to figure out if finishing off Peter was the right thing, I turned to you, and you just… knew. You knew what I was thinking, you knew exactly what I needed from you, and you weren’t afraid. You were proud. I could smell it on you. And that’s when I really knew this was something more for you too. It wasn’t just this watch that brought us together,” Derek kissed the thin piece of plastic on Stiles’ wrist, “even without it, this connection between us, it would still be there. Do you know the story behind these watches?”

“No. I tried to look it up once, but all the information on the internet was pretty vague.” 

Derek laughed, “That doesn’t surprise me considering they were created by wolves.” 

“What?” Curiosity was always one of Stiles’ weak spots. 

“As you know, werewolves have heightened senses, but that doesn’t just include our physical senses, it includes our emotional ones as well. We have the ability to detect our mates long before we ever come into contact with them. When I was in New York, I felt something… someone… you pulling me back to Beacon Hills.” Derek nudged Stiles’ cheek with his nose “And it’s like that for all wolves. But, before the watches, often times wolves would find their mates and it would be too late.”

“What do you mean ‘too late’?”

“When wolves found their mates, they were already in committed relationships, and since they were human, they didn’t feel the pull the wolves felt.”

“So they found their mate, but they couldn’t be with them?” 

“Exactly. But, once a wolf finds their mate, it doesn’t matter if they are in a relationship with them or not, they can never bring themselves to be with anyone else.” 

“And that’s why they created the watches.” It wasn’t a question. 

“Mmm, so they wouldn’t have to suffer through their mate already being in love with someone else.” 

“Well I’m glad they created the watches,” Stiles said with a smile. 

“Is that so?” 

“Of course! If they hadn’t, I would probably still be pining over Lydia, and I wouldn’t have you in my life.” 

“Oh, I would still be here.”

“Yeah?” 

“There’s nothing that could keep me away from you.” 

Stiles laughed, his whole body shanking beneath Derek’s “You’re such a cheeseball,” he said through laughs before he leaned up and kissed Derek.

Derek leaned into the kiss, cupping Stiles’ jaw like he had done so many times before, but something felt different, more tender. Stiles parted his lips, wanting to taste Derek on his tongue. 

It didn’t take long before things started to get heated. Stiles could feel himself getting painfully hard against Derek’s thigh, and he wasn’t the only one. Derek was grinding down on him eagerly. 

“Derek. Derek, please. I’m ready. I want to. I want you. Please,” Stiles babbled.

“Are you sure?” Derek asked breathlessly. 

“Haha, you’re honestly asking a horny sixteen year old boy if he’s ready to lose his virginity to his amazingly gorgeous and beyond ripped boyfriend? Yes! Absolutely, yes! Lube and condoms are in the nightstand.” Derek tensed above Stiles. “What? What is it?” Stiles asked, running his hand down Derek’s chest. 

“Condoms?” 

“Yeah? What about them?” 

“Well,” Derek sounded nervous. Stiles had to admit it was kind of adorable. “It’s just that… werewolves don’t carry diseases, and I want to feel you, not the inside of some latex balloon.” 

“Derek James Hale, are you getting all sentimental on me?” 

“I just wan-”

“No Derek, I get it. I prefer it without, too. Besides, it’s not like we have to worry about me getting pregnant or anything,” Stiles joked. “Wait, we don’t right? You’re wolfy semen can’t somehow magically knock me up, can it?” 

“Really Stiles?” 

“What? I’m just making sure I don’t end up with some crazy werewolf mpreg shit.”

“You’re ridiculous,” Derek laughed, rolling his hips. 

“H-hey, that’s not fair.” 

“What? This?” He repeated the motion drawing a moan from Stiles’ lips. 

“Yes, that!” Stiles did not whine. “Please, Derek, can we, please.”

“So eager,” Derek chuckled while grabbing the lube. “I’m going to have to prep you before we can..” 

“Yeah – yeah, I’ve. You know. Before.” 

Derek poured a generous amount of lube on his first two fingers, massaging it between them and his thumb to warm it up. Once the lube was just above room temperature, Derek slipped his fingers between Stiles cheeks, circling his hole gently before pushing past the tight ring of muscle up to his second knuckle. 

Stiles gasped quietly and fisted the sheets as Derek slowly worked him open. His fingers were thicker than what Stiles was used to and the stretch was slightly uncomfortable, but he quickly adjusted. Derek thrust one finger into him repeatedly until Stiles was on the brink of going mad, and then added another only to do it all over again. Once Derek had added a third finger, Stiles was moaning uncontrollably. 

“Derek, ohho god Derek please, I’m – I’m ready.”

“You’re sure? I don’t want to hurt you.” 

“God yes Derek, I’m sure. Now stop being all cute and just fu-uck.”

Derek lifted Stiles and placed a pillow under the small of his back. He ran his hands along Stiles’ thighs as he lined himself up, causing Stiles to shiver. Derek cupped Stiles’ jaw and pulled him into a kiss as he gradually thrust into him. 

Stiles inhaled shakily, a dull ache rising up his spine. Once he bottomed out, Derek stilled and kissed Stiles temple. 

“You okay?”

“Uh, yeah. It’s just… intense, you know?” 

“Yeah,” Derek huffed, running his thumb across Stiles’ brow.

“I’m okay Derek, please just… move. I need you to move.” 

Derek wasted no time. He pulled as far out of Stiles as he could before thrusting back into him. He wasn’t rough with him, though. He took his time, made sure Stiles felt every carefully thought out movement, rolled his hips to give Stiles the most pleasure, colliding with his prostate with every thrust. 

Stiles wrapped his legs around Derek’s waist, pulling himself into each drive of Derek’s cock. The friction, the feeling of Derek pressed against him, it was amazing and overwhelming. 

“Fuck, Derek, fuck, I’m close,” Stiles all but screamed. 

Derek wrapped a firm hand around Stiles’ cock and with two flicks of his wrist Stiles was cumming over Derek’s hand and across his chest. 

Stiles whole body tensed and he clenched hard around Derek who was still rocking into him. 

“Shit Stiles, you feel… perfect.” And with that, Derek thrust into Stiles one last time before, biting down on Stile’s shoulder and filling him with his cum. Once he was finished, Derek collapsed on top of Stiles and buried his face in his neck, inhaling in the euphoric scent of his mate.

They both laid there in silence for a few minutes, breathing each other’s air and coming down from their climaxes. It was Stiles (of course) who broke the silence. 

“I’m not going to be turned into a werewolf now, am I?” 

“What?” Derek asked, confused and still a bit foggy. 

“You bit me.” 

“Oh. I didn’t even realize I did it. Just instinct to mark my mate, I guess. But no, I didn’t break skin. Do you want to become a werewolf?” 

“What? No! I mean… I don’t know. Yeah, kinda… but, no. I like who I am. And sure, it would come in handy, being a wolf. I wouldn’t have to rely on you and Scott to protect me anymore, but… I feel like this is who I’m supposed to be, like there is some other path I’m meant to take, and if I become a wolf now, I’ll never know.” 

“You know what, Stiles, I think you’re right,” Derek agreed with a small smile. 

“Good! Now get off me! You’re heavy and it’s getting hard to breathe. Plus there is jizz all over my stomach, and I don’t know about you, but I would rather not let it sit there until it dries. So, off with you!” 

Derek groaned and rolled off him with a huff. “I was comfortable…” Derek mumbled. “You’re such a pain in my ass.” 

“That may be, but you love me anyway.” Stiles stuck his tongue out at Derek as he wiped the jizz off his chest with a dirty t-shirt. 

“You’re right, I do.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yay!! Finally some smut! What did you think?? Any and all comments are welcome!

**Author's Note:**

> Please, please, please, let me know what you thought of this and if you want more! Comments, messages, kudos; they are all welcome!


End file.
